Gee Nicks and her Marvy life
by Maddybee-x
Summary: Set after SITNOP. Georgia 4 Dave story. Please READ and REVIEW, chearss.Full of Aggers, Lurve, injuries and unexpected happenings. rated T just to be safe. :D xx ANNOUNCEMENT IS UP- AM BACK BABIESSSSS. please review all is explained my darlings read! x
1. Chapt 1, Chav from eastenders

**HI there! Maddybee here! I found this fabby website by accident and straight away I was addicted. So.. I just had to have a go at writing my own FF. it a tad bit long but thats ok right? Anywho here is my first chapter and I hope you like, if I get more that 5 reviews I will deffo be writing another chapter. Please Read and ENJOY. This chapter is called Lindsay Scarlotti, chav from _Eastenders._**

**_Maddybee, AKA geordie-gee.x_**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Lindsay Scarlotti, chav from Eastenders.**

**10.30pm.**

I didn't really know what to do after Massimo left on his vesper, I just stood there fashioning my infamous fish expression. Good, I bet that was attractive.

The Ace gang are looking completely shocked at the _almost_ fisticuffs, they are comforting me as I have started to cry a bit, but after a while they have had to head home before their Old's got mad.

I have decided to leave for home too. Dave the Laugh hasn't left yet and I can hear him and someone else arguing. Ho-hum pigs bum, at least I know Massimo has gone and there isn't a chance of a _proper _fisticuffs at dawn.

**10.45pm **

**Home, Bed of Pain.**

Mutti and Vatti nearly had a heart attack when I came in, they even stopped snogging on the sofa for 2 minutes to interrogate me about my night. I just ignorez-voused them and retired to blub for a while.

Who _do_ I want to go out with? I am so full of confusiosity I will never be able to slee- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**2.06am**

Woke up from an in-the-nuddy-pants Libs snoring her head off, and to top it off I just had a spaz-attack when her cold botty touched my leg. I am sure she puts ice cubes in her nappy to get it extra cold on purpose.

**Sunday September 18****th ****8.30am.**

Woke up feeling fresh and happy, that is until I remembered my current situation with the Luuurrrrvvve god. I have decided it is the best option to get ready, makeup and all in case Dave the Laugh or Massimo decides to 'drop in' any time soon.

Feeling a bit of nervy-b coming on as I have just went to apply a couple dozen coats of mascara when I have realised I had ran out!

**2 minutes later**

Sneaking into Mutti and Vatti's room who are STILL asleep to look for some mascara.

Any way raiding through Mutti's make up bag, quiet as a mousey. DAMN Mutti only has mascara in stupid bizarre colours such as, Neon orange and Explosive Raspberry and no way am I going to use them to entice my one and only love, Dave- Uh why in Miss Wilson 's knitted socks did I say Dave I obviously meant Massimo. Didn't I? Oh well places to go, People to snog.

Oh well, Now I am here I may as well sneak about for some extra cash to buy a new mascara from Boots.

YES! YES! AND THRICE YES! Found £7.50, Just enough for a new mascara AND Lippy, possibly flavoured.

**11.30pm**

**Walking down my street.**

On my way to boots, Lalalalalala Its quite a nice day today not quite Burning Sunny but enough sun to get a subtle tan, Oh my giddy god I must be so vair happy to be talking about the weather.

Just reached the end of my street, oh merde! There's Massimo. I have frozen! Damn! I am just standing here like a dead thing on er... dead tablets.

"_Ah Ciao Georgia, I was just er... coming to how you say? Oh yes visit you at your home."_

He was looking marvy beyond words but somehow I don't feel all jelloid seeing him like I usually am... Strange.

"_Er... yeah Hi. I am just on my way out, but it can wait._"

"_Walk with me Bellissima?" _

"_Si_" I am a bit nervy, it doesn't help I am not wearing mascara, Poo.

**11.45pm**

We have taken a break from walking which is good because I don't think I can bare anymore silence.

Massimo is turning to me and is staring at me, like a starey thing on er, staring tablets.

"_Miss Georgia, I think we can see each other no more." _

Why are we invisible? Hahahahahaha

Shut up brain this doesn't involve you!

"_Why? Is it me?"_

"_Si, I see you last night with Dave and I think to myself I don't like you or love you, I er... Hate you. You make me so __**pazzo"**_

"_Then why did you go out with me in the first place?" I am shouting at him really loud now, so much he looks a little startled._

"_I dates Lindsay now, my true love, One day we are planning on __**sposarsi"**_

And with that speech he has walked off and I am now alone, Blubbing.

What did he mean Pazzo? And sposarsi?

**12.00pm**

After a little blub-athon I am running home to retire, once again, to my bed of pain, I think it is now time to consult Miss Stamp on how to be a lesbian (Erlack), grow a moustache(As if) and so on. Merde my life is over.

Flicking through my "Italian for the idiots who decided to go out with Italian homosexuals called Massimo" book (well it's not _exactly _called that but you know what I mean, and I think you do).

Apparently pazzo is mad! He said I make him very mad! I can't believe he would be so selfish after all the times I have turned down Dave the Laugh for _him. _The one person I love. Oh my giddy god did I just say I _love_ Dave again?

2 Minutes later

Ringing Jas.

"_Hello"_

"_Jas?" _

"_What?!"_

"_Why did you say what like that?"_

"_Which way would you like me to say 'what'?"_

"_Well just er... a bit friendl- Anyway Can I speak?"_

"_That's what I am waiting for"_

"_Jas!"_

"_Yep"_

"_Well.. I went to Boots because I ran out of mascara and I er.. bumped into Massimo."_

"_Yeh so- I mean and.."_

"_He dumped me."_

"_Blimey"_

"_Yes I know and he said I made him pazzo"_

"_Pazzo?"_

"_Yes it means 'mad'"_

"_Blimey"_

"_He also said something else about him and Lindsay in Italian"_

"_Well what did he say, but don't tell me in Italian because I speak English, Just like translate because I don't speak Italian I speak, er.. English."_

Christ on a bike she was rambling for England AGAIN.

"_Really Jas you speak English I thought you spoke half owl, half _

_Ramble-o-gese!"_

SLAM!

Great she Hung up on me, in my hour of need, Charming!

BBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGBBBBBBBRRRRRIIIINNNGGG

(For all you dim people out there that is the phone ringing which, I am unable to answer as I am explaining English to you lot!)

"_Hello Loony Residence How may I not help you and make your life hell?"_

"_Gee?"_

"_Yes Jas?"_

"_I wouldn't usually ring you back after such an evil comment but I really want to know what Massimo said about him and Lindsay"_

"_He said 'sposarsi'"_

"_Which means.....?"_

"_I don't know I couldn't find it in my language book can you find it for me?"_

"_Yes just let me search through my dictionary shelf"_

Dictionary shelf?, has she finally snapped?

"_Jas Do you really have a 'dictionary shelf?"_

"_Yes I have dictionaries for Lots of languages I have, English, Spanish, German, French, Italian, Estonian, Russian, and Geordie."_

Geordie isn't a language is it?

"Jas isn't Geordie an accent which people have from the North East?"

"Yes but they have lots of different words and I want to go to Newcastle one day with Tom."

I would like to go there one day as well they have vair marvy accents. I could hear Jas flicking through pages, taking agesssss.

"'_sposarsi' means to get married"_

"_What?!? Massimo and Lindsay are going to get married Sacre Bleau!"_

"_I know, Oh my God" _She said that bit like she had a vole in her mouth

"_Jas what are you doing?"_

"_Eating a Jammy dodger, by the way I am coming around"_

"_Good, bring your dictionary and Jammy dodgers."_

_Good Grief, Lindsay Scarlotti, how naff! Sounds like a chav's name from 'Eastenders'._

I must lie down my nunga nunga's are weighing me down with the stress of it all.

_By Madeline Bayliss_


	2. Chapt 2 Pro's & Con's

**Chapter 2 – Pro's and Con's**

**4.03pm**

**Bed of confusiosity.**

Jas Has just left.

We talked for ages, you know, underneath all of the voley- rambling stuff she really is a brill pally.

After telling her about my little brain chats when I accidently said I love Dave twice, she has come to the conclusion that we are in love (!) and I should tell him everything.

Not sure what to do. I only have Dave now, Massimo has dumped me and I am pretty sure that Robbie is going out with this tall girl I seen him with.

Do I love Dave? That is the question. He is marvy beyond words sometimes but- er I know! I will make a pro's and con's list.. so here is goes.

**Pros**

**Funny as hell.**

**Gorgey looks.**

**Nice fashion sense**

**Caring**

**Could possibly lurve me (He said this at camping fiasco)**

**Smells Marvy **

**Fantastic nip libbler**

**Cons**

**Could be still going out with Emma.**

Good grief 1 con (that may not be true) is this right??

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGBBBBBRRRRRIIINNNNNGGGG

Of course no one was going to answer the phone so I supposed I would have to answer AGAIN.

_I shouted down the stairs "Don't worry your troubled hormonal daughter will drag herself down the stairs to answer the phone, even though she is very busy with her school work and-"_

"_Just answer the bloody phone!"_

That's nice isn't it?

"_Hello Insane quarters, how may I be of service to you?"_

"_oo-er kittyKat there is lots of things you could to for me"_

It was Dave Oh my God was he physic?

"_DAVE!"_

"_Oh yeh Hi, I heard about Massimo, Are you ok?"_

Great! Radio Jas strikes again.

"_Yeh, I am fine as two fine things"_

"_I am coming round, Cover you nunga's."_

And he hung up, 'cover your nunga's'? Cheeky cat.

Got ready, and I must say I look utterly sophis, bearing in mind I have just been dumped.

I have very subtle makeup on today just, 2 coats of foundation, blusher, eye shadow, 7 coats of mascara, 9 coats of lippy and I am ready to go.

The door bell rang I almost flew down the stair to answer it; the thought of my Mutti talking to Dave with what she is wearing today is devastating.

Opened the door, Dave was looking gorgey-porgey, it almost made me go jelloid.

"_Well Hi there, KittyKat"_

"_Hello" I actually said something normal!_

"_Can I come in, we must talk"_

He was starting to sound serious but his famous crinkly smile reassured me things where ok.

40 seconds later

My bedroom.

Oh my giddy god, Dave is in my bedroom, I can basically here my heart beating it's that loud.

"_So then sexkitty, I have come round to tell you that I am now a free, and also gorgeous man. "_

He is SO confident, hold on does this mean he has dumped Emma?

"_So have dumped Emma then? "_

"_Yep she was too plain for me I only date marvellously insane people" _Was he meaning me? I changed the subject rather well I thought.

"_Do you want a drink?"_

"_Sure, some coke will be fine, cheers."_

I went down stairs to get some cans from the fridge he really is good looking, I couldn't stop thinking about him, I think Jas was right, I think, I do love him!

Went up stairs without tripping over yey! But when i got to my room I noticed Dave standing with a piece of paper in his hand, what was it?

"So I smell marvy, do I kittyKat?"

Oh my giddy god, He had found my Pro's and Con's list, Merde.

"That was, just, er, like, you know, erm "Great! Had turned into Ellen.

Then he stopped my ditherama by snogging me! Yes it was fab, I was going totally jelloid a bit of 4, then 5 and then oh, he stopped.

"I have come here to say I really like you Gee, I could possibly love you" I nearly fell over but he stopped me by pushing me up against the back of the door.

"Well er.. I have been thinking and I er.. Think I love you too, I can't stop thinking about you." I felt my face going bright red; His face was now really close to mine then he said,

"I know I can't stop thinking about me either" I giggled he is SO cocky.

Then with that the snog-fest continued, and i never felt happier in all my life.

Before I knew it we where on my bed snogging a bit of 6, my hands where running through his hair it was so soft, and his hands where on my waist, but then they started to drift up near my nunga nunga area, I realised this could be the start of number 7 until, Mutti flew in the room, Dave and me jumped away from each other resulting in Dave rolling off the bed.

"_Georgia, I am taking Libby to Grandad's Be good and I have left you some money for you and your er.. Friend tatty bye"_

Oh my giddy god, Money, leaving me alone with a boy? Has the world gone mad?

Then I remembered Dave lying on the floor I went on the floor too and crawled round the other side where Dave was lying saying "_OW! I think I am dead"_

"_Stop exaggerating and snog me!"_ Wow I really was a kittyKat, no wonder Dave can't resist me.

We got back on my bed when I realised that Dave was on top off me! I rolled him over putting me in control, and started to do 4, then 5, 6, 6 ¾ He let out a moan I pulled away and all he could say was "nnngggghhh" Ha! I Georgia Nicholson had made Dave the Laugh jelloid!

"Brilliant snogging kittyKat" Dave said still in a sort of daze.

"So are we official snogging partners now, David?"

"Yes we are sex kitty, but as much as I love snogging you , I have to go""

Then he turned around headed towards the door saying,

"Kittycat, as much as I love you NEVER call me David again" then he winked and slammed the door.


	3. Chapt 3 Violent viking action

_**I don't think that this is as long so I am sorry but its very late lol, Next chapter will have a lot more action in (oo-er) :P**_

* * *

Monday September 19th

**7.05am**

Up nice and early this morning, which is strange especially for me. It must be cos I am in lurrvvvee.

Also No lsign of Libby this morning things are really starting to freak me out.

**7.20am**

Walked down stairs sleepidly, still no sign of mutti, vatti or libby, I was about to go back to my bedroom when, I noticed a note on the coffee table it said,

_**Hi love, out with Libby this morning Found out about a new parent-child breakfast club down the road which seems very interesting John asked me to go with libs so from now on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday you will have to make your own breakfast. Oh, but don't think you can bunk of school, because your dad is still in the house, asleep, probably anyway see you tonight don't be too late in. **_

_**P.S Angus needs walking if you are offering.**_

_**LOVE YOU LOTS**_

_**Mum xxx**_

I decided to ignore the last bit, Anyway I liked the part about how she said I will have to make my own breakfast from now on, which is ironic because I remember making my own breakfast everyday since as soon as I could walk.

Anyway must get ready for school.

**45 Minutes later**

Now I am fully prepared for a day of torture which means, natural-barely there make up for the hitler youth and my skirt rolled over 3 times (NOTE I must remember to roll it back incase Hawk eye is there with her tape measure again)

Thought I would go for a walk in the park before going to meet jas to walk to school.

8.10am

Birds tweeting, Sun looking like the big yellow thing it is, lalalalala its times likes this when I feel like Big G has forgiven me for all the immature, childish things I did in my youth.

Then something brought me out my daze and brought back The 'goldfish' look as there was Dave, yes , _MY_ Dave standing holding emma, yes Daves ex emma's face in his hand (well while its still attached to her body other wise I think I may of died with horror) What was Dave doing with emma? I walked closer to try and find out what was going on.

**2 seconds later**

Dave looked upset, but emma just looked furious, Hold on he could be breaking up with her, Dave wouldn't go out with her again Obviously. But wait a minute didn't he say that he had already broke up with Emma, did he lie to me?

The next thing I knew I was crying I ran to Jas's as quick as I could on the way stopping off to cover my red mousey eyes with some foundation.

**8.20am**

**At Jas's gate.**

We started walking when she said,

_"Hey gee me and tom where out yester.. er.... Gee whats the matter?"_ she put her arm around me, but I shrugged it off and said

"_nothing_" to avoid those lezzie rumours.

Anyway, how could she tell I was upset after I had hid my mousey eyes so well?

The I started to cry again.

I told Jas all about yesterday all about John in Mutti's note (don't ask why I told her about him because I don't know myself!) and about my walk. But funnily enough she was understanding.

"How did you know I was upset anyway?"

She replied "Gee I have known you since you where a tiny baby and I can sense when your upset, and I can probably guess that on your way to my house, you tried to cover your mousey eyes up with your new foundation, which I must say you did a very good job at." Freaky deaky, I have said it once and I will say it again I think jas has some mystic meg roots about her.

"Dont worry about the Dave fandango he is obviously crazy about you, he was probably just telling emma to stay away, she has always been the stalker type." Strangely mine and jas's chat made me feel a lot better just goes to show how much of a fabby pally my jas can be.

**Later on that day,**

**German**

**Passing notes in class.**

Rosie said:

Hello Girls,

Just to tell you I am getting major party withdrawal symptoms and I have arranged a party for this Saturday and you WILL all be there no matter what, Now help me decide on a theme?

Cheers

Your Viking queen, Ro-Ro

Xxx

I wrote back:

Ro-Ro

Ooooh Parties, My faves! I have an idea, a little out here but could be fun what about pirates?

Has radio Jas told you about my Dave the Laugh fandango yet?

Gee

Xxx

Only me and Jools decided to write back for ideas of the theme. Jools idea for a theme was just an average party, i.e no theme, just normal party clothes, normal food etc. which Rosie didn't take to kindly in fact, she _may _of threw a pencil at Jools, The pencil _may_ have been sharp and it _may _of hit jools in the eye and jools _may_ have had to go to the school nurse.

Rosie wrote a reply to my note:

Gee,

Well done, your theme has been selected, Congratulations.

What is this Dave the Laugh fandango? Everyone has kept hush hush about it to me!

Ro-Ro

Xxx

I couldn't be bothered to reply so I just mouthed to her 'tell you at break' we did a klingon salute as a sign of understanding. Sometimes if I may say so myself we are vair vair wise.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next chapter will be all about Rosie's pirate party, and about why Dave was with Emma, will he have a good enough explanation?**_

**_Love you all (in a none lezzie way)_**

**_Maddybee, AKA _**

**_Ta-ra_**

**_P.S Jools recovered from Rosie's violent viking actions._**


	4. Chapt 4, Organic crap

**Break**

In the blodge lab sitting on the bum warmers, i.e. radiator.I have Just finished telling rosie about my dilemma about 2 minutes ago and she is _still_ looking at me with her eyebrows raised and her mouth as wide as it will go, and if you think that was bad she was eating cheesy wotsits when she opened her mouth. Yes, its ew.

**Froggers, i.e. French**

The Ace gang where vair vair kind about my situation with Dave the Laugh. So kind it made me blub a little. They were all fussing around me telling me 'it would be ok' and 'he would never take emma back'. Everything is being really weird today first no sign of mutti and Libby, then I see Dave with Emma, Jas was really nice this morning, and now the ace gang next thing I know Herr Kamyer will be blowing me kisses (Erlack) get out of my head!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Home time**

**School Gates.**

Waiting for the ace gang, they are all in the Tarts wardrobe, er.. tarting themselves up, as when we were walking out the ace gang spotted the lads i.e. Tom, Rollo, Declan, Edward, Sven, and oh no Dave. Weird. Maybe he is avoiding me maybe he had second thoughts about being my boyfriend? Right, I had to stop thinking about this otherwise I would blub again in front of the Lads.

**Walking home**

Everyone had parted of to go home, but not before doing some major snogging with their boyfriends, and I was there alone all on my oney, apart from Jas and Tom, I hadn't really been listening to what they had been saying, but when I did start to listening she was telling Tom about me and my Dave problem! How could she when I was right there??

**Home**

**3.45pm**

Jas is my bestest pally ever!!! She has told Tom to find out what's happening and her and Tom are coming round at 5.00pm to tell me what's going on.

**My bedroom**

**4.50pm**

Must get ready, make up and all, because even though no boys will be here (well tom doesn't count) I don't want to look like I have been lying around doing nothing just worrying about my current situation, and crying a bit (which I have but ho – hum).

**5.05pm**

**In my Kitchen.**

Been down to get drinks for everyone, which is Jas, Tom, me and Dave! YES Tom thought it would be a good idea to bring Dave to explain. I could have killed Jas for not telling me he was coming, although it was a good idea for me to get changed and apply some make-up.

Got the Ramble lovers some orange juice as they are going to turn organic (!) I lied and told them that my cheap Tesco's orange juice was organic and they believed me! So here I am now pouring out 'organic' orange juice for Jas and Tom, My life is weird. I and Dave are practical; we just want a can of Pepsi, no organic crap.

**10pm**

**In my bed of lurve!**

Dave explained to me that when he broke up with Emma the first time, she thought it was just temporary not like permanent and she texted him to go out on a date. So yesterday morning, he told her that he _loved, _yes loved someone else, so everything is back to how it was. Dave the laugh is funny! When Jas and Tom _finally_ left, we had a bit of a snog-a-thon, and I asked him why he wasn't at the gates at 3.30pm,he told me he had detention because he had put a whoopee cushion on the Head masters chair in assembly, but he had filled the whoopee cushion with orange juice, so when he sat down orange juice went all over his white, yes white pants. Ha-ha genius!

**Tuesday September 20****th**

**Walking to school with Jas**

Jas is doing what she does best rambling, and rambling some more.

This is going to be a long day.

Long week in fact.....

**Friday September 23****rd**

**Last lesson, RE. **

This has been a really long week, but anyway we have Miss Wilson now so everyone is chatting about Ro-Ro's party tomorrow, what they're going to wear etc. I have decided my outfit and I think it is tres tres coolio. I am wearing some Denim shorts (slightly ripped), some red and black stripy knee leggings, a White and black stripy racer back vest top, a black waist coat and some Black leather boots, I will be having my hair in simple waves, oh and I am borrowing Libby's plastic sword Perfect, If you ask me! Me and Rosie where sending eachother notes.

Rosie said

_Hi there Gee!_

_Excited for my party tomorrow,_

_Would you like me to describe my outfit?_

_Ro-Ro_

_xxx_

I sent back:

_Hi Ro-Ro!_

_I bet your outfit involves a beard doesn't it?_

_What kind of food have you bought?_

_(PLEASE no fish!)_

_Love GEE xxx_

She sent back:

_Hello Gee!_

_I will in fact not be wearing __a__ beard I will be wearing 2 beards!_

_Sven is taking the roll of preparing the food, so I don't know what we will be eating until tomorrow_

_Good luck!_

_Rosie_

_Xxx_

Looks like I won't be eating anything at Rosie's party then!

**3.45pm**

**Walking home with the gang a the boys**

Its nice walking home walking with the boys, all the girls completely change and go dithery and stupid its vair funny to watch. Me and Dave are just walking along holding hands chatting about our outfits tomorrow. Dave is going to be wearing a moustache which I said I would draw on him with my eyeliner, as I don't want to be at a party with Marilyn Manson. So At 6.00pm Dave will be coming around to mine to perfect his make-up which means I have to get ready extra early.

**Saturday 24****th**** September**

**5.30pm**

Dave will be here in ½ an hour. I am feeling slightly jelloid actually because his outfit he described to me sounded marvy. Do you think he will want a brown or black moustache? I will ask him when he gets here. Oh my god I am having a nervy b Do I look pirate enough? Should I have worn my boy entrancers?

**30 minutes later**

I must have gone off to gee land because the next thing I knew the door bell was ringing and it was Dave!

I opened the door

"Hi there Kitty cat" He looked gorgeous and I think he got that I was impressed because he said

"Yes I know I am one handsome hunk of man now are you going to let me in?"

"er... um.. yeh.. you know..in" ARGH jelloid brain!

Dave just laughed and stroked my hair as he walked past me.

**5 minutes later.**

Dave is sitting on Bed just looking groovy as ever, I kept asking me what colour and he just kept saying

"I don't know about this stuff I am a _boy _if you haven't noticed".

In the end we decided on a thin black moustache above his lip, He looked lush, but I didn't say that.

**7.05pm**

**Walking to the clock tower with Dave.**

After 5 minutes we hadn't said much to each other there was just like a silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a nice silence if you know what I mean and I think you do.

When we nearly reached the clock tower Dave swirled me around to turn to him. We started a bit of 4, then 5, then 6, when we got to 6 ½, he stopped and whispered in my ear delicately

"You look gorgeous tonight, babe"

I smiled, and said

"So do you" He grinned and put his arm around my shoulders as approached the clock tower.

The Ace gang where all there with their lads it was quite sweet actually. We walked a couple of minutes to Rosie's house, from the outside you could see lights on, and you could hear music blaring and oh yes you could hear Sven's infamous yodelling.

**20 minutes later**

**Still partying**

Everyone looks soo good tonight, my idea's are just so brill.

Haven't seen Dave since we came though he's been running about saying hello to all the lads.

Then Dave came up to me (yes another mystic meg moment) and asked me if I would like to dance, I did but the song that was on was rubbish, it was a foreign one that I had never heard and it was so bad I was thinking about committing suicide (well I do exaggerate but ho-hum)

"The songs crap though"

"I can soon change that you sex kitty."

And he ran off towards where Sven was DJing.

And guess what song h had asked to put on! It was Kitty cat by Beyonce!

"Will you dance with me Kitty cat?"

"Of course I will"

Then we started to dance in the middle of the floor I was aware of most of the people looking at me but I didn't care.

When the song finished Dave went off to the kitchen to get me and him a drink. I was standing thinking about how brill the night had been when someone behind hit my bum, I laughed guessing it was Dave with our drinks but when I turned around Massimo was stood there looking awful, like he hadn't showered for days. I was shocked when he said,

"Lindsay broke up with me to er. Date Robbie, I will take you instead."

I could smell his breath it reeked of alcohol and cigarettes

I started to tell him that I was with Dave now, but he just pulled me towards him, and started kissing me, it was disgusting I tried to push him off but it was no use he was too strong for me.

A bit of a cliffie there my chummies sorry! I will update soon.


	5. Chapt 5 Dave the Laugh Humans

**_Hello there! I thought you deserved a Long chapter after the horrible cliff hanger I gave you. Hope your liking the story. I know I am being quite quick with updating them but it might not be like this next week as we are back to school *groan* Anyway enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing. Will be writing the next chapte r shortly :D By the way if your bored, try the Rather game its quite fun ! xx_**

**_Love you loads (non lezzie)_**

**_Maddybee AKA Geordie-Gee.x _**

**_xxx_**

* * *

I finally managed to push Massimo off and scream something, I can't remember what I screamed, but it must of worked because Tom came running over with Jas. I can remember Tom pulling Massimo away and taking him to the corner of the room, I just stood there with Jas as we watched Tom trying to calm Massimo down.

Then Dave came in the room, I could see his eyes searching around for me, then he noticed Tom and Massimo struggling with each other in the corner he dropped the drinks and quickly ran over to Rollo. I could see Rollo telling him what had happened, with that I could see Dave's anger increase.

He ran over to the corner where Tom was and helped him out, The rest of the Ace gang took me out side for some air, I am glad as well because I didn't really what to see the fisticuffs which was expected to happen.

I didn't realise it but I was blubbing a little bit, I don't know why, I mean I have kissed Massimo before haven't I? Maybe it was because I was with the only person I wanted to be with now, Dave and I didn't want to ruin it for us.

Jas offered to take me home but I wanted to see Dave first, to see if he was ok.

**30 minutes later**

**Still outside with the Ace Gang.**

I have explained to the Ace Gang _exactly_ what happened and to my amazement Ellen said

"You will be fine Gee; you have got Dave and all of us to look out for you now."

Wow she didn't even stutter or 'um' or 'er'. I was shocked, so was everyone else I think, I mean, Rosie's forceful pat on Ellen's back explained it all.

Then Dave the Laugh came outside, automatically the Ace gang all stood up and went inside.

"Are you okay Gee?" He said quietly, but then I noticed he was holding his hand.

"Yeah _I'm _fine but what's happened to you?"

"Oh I am alright but I think I may have hurt the wall's feelings when I punched it full force."

"How did you end up punching a wall Dave?"

"Well I was about to hit the homosexual when Tom moved him out of the way so I got a nice clear shot of the wall."

"Ouch you better get checked out come on, I will take you to the hospital."

"No I am fine honestly it can all be fixed with some simple snogging"

Cheeky cat, but I was still worried about his hand it was swollen and under the patio lights it looked a funny colour.

**20 minutes later**

**Hospital with Dave.**

I _finally _persuaded Dave to let me take him to the hospital. We have been waiting a long time though and Dave is getting restless.

"Can't we just go? I will be fine I have told you"

"No, it's better to get it checked out, what's the big problem anyway?"

"The big problem is.. Well don't laugh but I am scared of Hospitals" I thought he was joking but when I looked at him he was pale and genuinely did look scared.

"I know I know it's stupid but I have been ever since I was little I don't know why."

"It's not stupid your just human"

"What kind of humans go around punching brick walls?" good point well made.

"er... Dave the Laugh humans?" He laughed, I looked down at his hand and I got the fright of my life, it had turned a horrible purple colour and was really badly swollen. I think he caught me looking at his hand and said

"Don't worry Kittycat it will get better soon."

"Yeh.. Hey Dave Thanks for saving me"

"Well my middle name _is _superman"

"Did he hurt you?" Dave said

"No I don't think so I will be fine I didn't go and punch a brick wall"

He didn't laugh at that, uh-oh, he is being Dave he Unlaugh. Merde.

Dave broke the silence by saying:

"Have you have ever played the rather game, Gee?"

"What in Slim's pantaloons is the rather game?"

"It's when you say for example: Would you rather fight a bear or stand in a block of ice for an hour?"

"Weird."

"Yes but its fun I will go first, would you rather eat a live snake or eat a crocodile's eye ball?"

"Dave! That's gross!"

"Yes but you have to choose which is it?"

"Oh okay, Oh my god I can't believe I am going to say this er... the eyeball."

Then he laughed like a loon on loon tablets, everyone was looking at him, he had seemed to have forgotten about his 'broken' hand.

**100,000,000,000,000 questions later**

Dave was finally called into the Doctor's room after A LOT of Rather questions.

I offered to go into the room with him but he said 'I don't want my girlfriend see me being a wimp" which I thought was sweet because I always thought of him being strong and tough, not soft and cute.

**10 minutes of brain rambling later**

Dave _finally _came out of the room which he entered he looked all pale and worried. After he never said anything I said,

"So what has happened?"

"I have fractured it, I will need a plaster cast on he is going to call me in soon to have it put on."

"Oh, do you want me to come in with you when you have it put it on?"

He nodded. I felt sorry for him he has badly injured himself for _me_.

"Hey Dave, I am sorry you hurt yourself it was my fault you can blame it entirely on me when your parents ask, I don't mind."

"Don't be crazy Kittycat, It was _his _fault" I knew he was talking about Massimo.

I took his hand and squeezed it (His none fractured hand of course) I felt he needed the support.

I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear

"Do you realise that where still dressed as pirates?" And this time we _both_ where laughing like loons on loon tablets.

**10 Minutes later**

The Doctor came out and said

"David Hughes." It was weird because I had never heard his full name before it didn't suit him strangely.

**In the Doctor's Office/room thingy.**

"So David you have to wear a cast for around 6-8 weeks, Every 2 weeks you will come back and have a new cast put on, is that suitable for you?"

"Yep" He looked like he had cheered up a bit, then I realised I was still holding Dave's hand; Maybe I _do _have healing hands. The Doctor continued;

"I am sorry but I am going to have make you say your statement again our recorder wasn't working, if you could just lean into the Mic. And start from the beginning.

Listening to Dave was vair relaxing; I haven't noticed how soothing his voice is sometimes. The story was quite funny actually, I could see the Doctor nearly laughing which made me nearly laugh, it was a whole nearly laughing situation.

**3 minutes later.**

Dave has finished his statement. He now has to choose which colour cast he would like on; there were the options of pink, orange, yellow and white. At first he said pink, but then he noticed the children's casts he asked about them but the Doctor explained they wouldn't have his size, he looked tres disappointed, In the end he chose the pink which made me laugh, a lot.

**Walking home with Dave.**

I asked him what the whole cast situation was about

"I spotted an army-camouflage cast and I really wanted it, I bet they did have my size he just wanted me to look girly in pink."

"Dave there was orange, yellow and white."

"Yes, I chose to ignore those colours." I laughed.

"Gee do you know what time it is?"

"No"

"It's 3.30 in the morning."

"WHAT?" My god I was going to be dead when I got in.

"My parents are going to kill me when I get it what about yours?"

"Oh its fine mine are away with my sibs visiting relatives up north."

"Oh."

"Gee, Stay at mine for the night, but don't worry, no rudey-dudey stuff involved."

"er... okay but what will I tell my parents?"

"Tell them in the morning that you stayed at Jas's"

"Good thinking Mr Laugh."

**2 minutes later**

**Dave's house.**

Dave's house is quite normal, to be honest, I was expecting craziness, so basically I was expecting my house.

We went upstairs and he showed me his bedroom, it was big the walls where painted a really dark navy blue, almost black and the rest of his room was all red and white it looked really nice actually even though it was a little bit messy.

"Just ignore the mess Kittycat."I giggled, I was a bit nervous actually I had never been in a boy's bedroom before.

"So where do I sleep then?" I said just out of curiosity.

"Er... well I will sleep on the floor and you can have my bed if you want?"

"But Dave I will feel awful taking your bed while you sleep on the floor injured."

"Well that's true I am very badly injured." He said sarcastically.

**3 minutes later**

**Lying on Dave's bed with Dave.**

We are watching _Never mind the Buzzcocks _I actually like this programme. We have decided that when it finishes I will go on the camp bed on the floor.

Looks like where never going to get to sleep because there is like 10 episodes of _Never mind the buzzcocks _and once you watch one they are addictive.

And Guess what Channel where watching them on yup you guessed it where watching them on _Dave_ how freaky deaky is that?

**1 ½ hours later**

I am starting to feel a bit sleepy, might just have a little sleep I am sure Dave won't mind I wil- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	6. Chapt 6 Bad news

**Saturday 25****th**** September.**

**6.45am**

**STILL in Dave's bed.**

Woke up and rub my eyes, Do you know when you have that feeling that you're in someone else's bed? Well I had that, but it felt nice.

**7.00am**

**Trying to wake Dave up.**

This is impossible, after just lying next to Dave for a couple of minutes I heard voices downstairs panicking I thought I had better wake up Dave. This is IMPOSSIBLE! He is just lying there like a sleepy thing on er.. sleeping tablets.

**7.30am**

Finally, he woke up, pulled himself up and put on a pair of jeans, that's when I realised that he had only been sleeping in his boxers and t-shirt and I had only been sleeping in my leggings and Dave's t-shirt (which I borrowed last night) This could look suspicious especially with us sleeping in the same bed, I quickly whipped on my cardigan on, on top of Dave's tee and made my hair a little neater. While I was fixing my make-up (with the things I had brought to the party) I could see through the mirror Dave sitting on his bed watching me He said:

"Why do you wear so much make up Kittycat?"

"Because it disguises the fact that my nose is humongous"

"I love your nose, almost as much as you" He grinned was he saying he loved my nose _more _than me; he mustn't love me that much then!

Then Dave came behind me and passed me a Dark blue Marker pen,

"Do you want to sign it Kittycat?" He did That crinkly cheeky smile again, I practically melted! Jelloid alert!

"nngghh- er sign what?" He held his arm and said:

"My cast DUH! Weren't you there last night?" Oh yeh I had sort of forgot he had, had a run in with my ex Massimo.

"Er sure what would you like me to write?" I took the pen off him and flicked off the lid with my finger tips, which made the lid fly up in the air, hitting Dave in the eye.

"Ow ow - -buggering ow! Kitty cat are you trying to kill me?" He said totally exaggerating, of course.

"Oh shush and just tell me what you would like me to write"

"Just write you want, what you _feel" _He did the same smile again, (MENTAL NOTE: I must remember to control myself and not become jelloid when Dave does the Gorgey-porgey smile.)

I took his hand and he laughed a bit, I wrote in quite big swirly letters '**Georgia' **and then drew a heart underneath. I also wrote a message to him underneath my signature;

"**Mr Laugh, you're my superhero, you saved me and I love you for it, ****please**** get better soon, Love you all the world, Dave xxx."**

He pulled his hand away and read the message, I could see his eyes moving from left to right as he read the lines. He looked up and grinned,

"Do you know I love you Kittycat?" and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I sure do, now are you well enough to snog?"

"I think I could manage" he said as though it was a huge effort.

We did 4,5,6 (obviously) and then we went up to 8!!!! Yes me and Dave 8!!!! It was fabby I must tell the Ace gang as soon as possible.

**8.30pm**

**Lying in bed.**

Been thinking about Dave all day, I think I really am in love. Jas came round at dinner time, I had to leave Dave's pretty early because the thought of mutti taking a huff made me practically run home. On the way home, I planned out my speech to say to Mutti here it was,

"Morning Mutti , How are you today? I thought I would come back to Jas's early to make sure you knew where I was because Jas's phone has stopped working and well it would be easier if I had a mobile I am sorry if I ruined your night."

I went in and said this but she just got angry she said

"Really the phones where broke? Well how did Jas ring me to tell me that you had fell asleep and where staying over for the night?"

Oooops. I just mumbled something about her using Hunky's mobile and slinked upstairs.

Now here I am.

Phone rang, I ran downstairs to answer it before being shouted at I didn't want to anger Mutti anymoe.

"Hello?"

"Hello Gee, its Jas"

"Jas my bestest pally have I told you how much I lurve you?"

"yeh ah-huh I have some news"

"I stayed at Dave's last night and we –"

"Gee shut up for one minute PLEASE, I have news, bad news."

Sorry Pallies I have to leave it there. A cliffie but I have so much Homework!!! I will update soon, Please review, the more reviews, the quicker I update!! xxx


	7. Chapt 7 2 little mousey's

**10 seconds later**

**Still on the phone to Jas.**

I was getting a bit nervy now what was the bad news Jas wasn't saying much.

"Jas will you just speak to me, what's the bad news?"

"It's Ro-Ro she er... Tom I can't say it" I was really upset now I started blubbing. Then Tom came on the phone,

"Gee, we need you round here; Its Rosie, she and Sven have been in a fire."

I couldn't speak; I finally found my voice and asked them where they were,

"Where round at Jas's house at the moment, but as soon you get here where going to the Hospital, Robbie offered to drive us there so hurry Gee, See you soon."

I ran upstairs and pulled on my skinny jeans, (which were lying on my bedroom floor) My sparkly hoodie, Uggs and shoved a lip gloss in my pocket just in case, I ran out the house, and also ran all the way to Jas's, I can't even remember what I was thinking it was all a blur.

**5 minutes later.**

**Jas's**

Jas gave me a big hug as soon as I got there, we both looked like little mousey's in the back of Robbie's mini. We got to the hospital quite quick, outside of the hospital was, Jools, Rollo, Ed, Mabs, Ellen, Dec and Dave. When I got out the car Dave didn't seem to mind that I had ridden in my ex's car, in fact, He just held me close and told me it would be ok.

**1 minute later.**

**Walking through the hospital wards.**

Everywhere was so clean and quiet, I kept searching for a tall Norwegian guy (Sven duh!) And listening for any sound of yodelling- but no such luck.

A small nurse called Sherry took us to ward 452 Were Rosie was and told us only 2 at a time to go in. Tom and Jas went in first, a couple of minutes later Jas came out with her face buried in Toms chest, Me and Dave went in next. He grabbed my hand as we walked in, Rosie was lying in a small bed wrapped in a lot of bandages, I heard her voice in my head saying 'I am one yummy mummy' I giggled and Dave just looked at me like I was weird.

Rosie's face was a strange colour, I can really explain it, but she looked bad,her body looked limp and not alive, I couldn't stand it and asked Dave if we could leave.

**30 minutes later.**

**In the waiting room.**

We have been in the waiting room for what feels like forever, I don't really know what time it is. Me and Dave haven't spoke to each other at all since seeing Rosie. Dave is sitting with his head in his hands, we had asked to see Sven but the nurse replied

"Sorry kids, it's not looking good, we will update you soon."

I began missing Rosie and Sven, I know it's weird but the nurse saying that made me realise that this was _real _and not a dream.

I have just realised that Rosie's parents aren't here.

"Jas does Ro-Ro's parents know" Jas looked at me her face pale,

"I am not sure," Then I saw a tear in her eye. Tom phoned Rosie's house, then he left the room, we could hear some muffled voices outside the room. Then Tom came back in, he whispered something to Jas she just nodded.

**112 minutes later.**

**Still in the waiting room.**

Dave is just sitting with his arm around my shoulder, everyone in the waiting room looks sick of their lives. Soon after the small nurse came, she told us that Rosie had severe burns, but for Sven it looked promising.

When Rosie's parents arrived, he Mutti gave all the Ace gang a hug. Dave then turned to me and said,

"Come on Kittycat, I'll take you home." I just nodded I didn't feel I could talk anymore. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I took a cheeky glance it his watch, it was 11.30pm and my Mutti would have been wondering I where I was.

**20 minutes later.**

**Walking down my street.**

"It'll be okay, Gee" Dave said taking my hands.

"How do _you _know that, I should have been there Dave I could've stopped this happening." I shouted, he looked a bit upset.

"You obviously don't know the how the fire started do you?" he sort of mumbled.

I shook my head

"Oh, Kittycat."

There you go people, a bit of an aggers chappy, will update soon. Xxxx Keep reviewing.


	8. Chapt 8 Ward 452

**1 minute later.**

**Outside my house.**

Me and Dave have just been standing here fo quite a long time, just look at each other, he was just about to kiss me when, my Mutti opened the front door,

"Where the hell do you think you have been Georgia Nicholson?!"

"I er-..." I ran upstairs tears streaming down my face.

**1 minute later.**

**In my bedroom alone.**

Down stairs I can hear Dave explaining to Mutti what has happened. I can't believe what has happened in these past few hours, I still don't know how the fire started; Dave said he would tell me later as I was tired and upset.

**3 minutes later.**

Dave came into my bedroom with 2 cups of tea and a pack of jammy dodgers.

He was giving me cuddles, and kept telling me it would be fine. I sort of agreed with him Ro-Ro's the strongest one of the Ace gang she _has _to pull through it.

**½ an hour later**

Dave told me he _really _had to go, I begged him to stay with me for the night and he agreed. He went downstairs to phone his old's.

When Mutti came up to check that we where alright, I asked her if Dave could stay over.

"Of course sweetie but no rudey-dudey stuff okay honey?" Sweetie, honey?

"There will be no stuff, Mum."

"Okay just remember you are practically adults, and I will treat you like adults if you behave like adults, I am going to ring the hospital in the morning, to find out what's happening, Night-Night."

Dave sat on the bed while I tidied up my room a bit.

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and get my jimmy-jams on.

I went back into my bedroom and sat on the bed next to Dave,

"Dave you can tell me now." He just nodded and began telling a story which didn't seem real,

"Well, yesterday Rosie and Sven went to the park and Mark Big gob started chatting up Rosie and er... Sven whopped him one and as usual Mark big gob started rambling about revenge, you know how low he can be gee."

"So he started the er..."

"Yeh, me and Rollo where walking over to Sven's house to meet him, when we saw Mark and his mate running off, we ran in the house, we got them out Rosie and Sven out ok, where just not sure if _they're _ok."

I looked at Dave he looked upset when I noticed a Large red gash on his shoulder.

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Just a bit on my shoulder, but I am fine."

"You know Dave, the Doctor said you should be resting, after hurting your arm, not saving more people, but you I am glad you did, super hero."

He did his famous smile. God, I was tired, I think Dave was too because when I looked at him he was fast asleep. Before long I was too.

**7.45am**

**In my bedroom with Dave.**

Mutti came in and woke me and Dave up, She had spoken to the hospital and Sven is fine! He is being released this afternoon, We can all go and see rosie later on as she is recovering from her medication and will definitly be ok, but then Mutti said in a small voice "Don't get your hopes up gee, Rosie will be fine but they are not sure if she will be totally like before" and then she left, what in the name of tweenies poison did that mean?

**9.30am **

**Park with Dave.**

Me and Dave got ready, then we decided to go for a walk out in the park, it's nice to see him happy again, I missed Dave the Laugh.

We walking around the fountain part, when I heard familiar lauging not nice laughing evil laughing, if you know what I mean, and I think you do.

I turned around to see Mark big gob standing there, I went up to him (although Dave tried to stop me) and whacked him right in the mouth (it wasnt that hard to hit as there is so much of it) I also kicked him where it hurts (boys will read this and go OWWWWW!!!)

"How dare you be such a twat Mark, I can't believe what you did do you know how much you put us all through?!!!" He just yowled in pain so I carried on,

"You don't deserve to live round here Mark, no where deserves _you_ not even hell!"

He just looked at me and ran off. I turned round to see Dave clapping and bowing down to me,

"Well done Kittycat you said it well"

"Thanks Dave."

**2 hours later.**

**Luigi's coffee shop.**

We had walked about for a bit, when we decided to go and get a drink and here we are now.

I ordered a Mango and Passion fruit frappe smoothie, which was yummy and also it was Rosie's favourite. I wondered whether Dave would order Svens favourite, but then I thought again, NO I don't think that that Dave would like a Sardine smootie- yuk! He ordered a hot chocolate with maltesers.

When we finished Dave paid and we walked out.

We started to walk to the hospital, it was nice to be with Dave it was comforting.

**30 minutes later.**

**The Hospital.**

When we got to the hospital, Jas and Tom where already looked like she hadn't slept, I gave her a big hug and a full-nose-flaring-ridiculous-smile.

We walked upstairs to go and see Sven Right down the bottom of the corridor you could hear him yodelling and shout JAH JAH JAH.

He truly is bonkers.

When we got there he picked me and Jas up and gave us a big hug, I had forgot how big he was, pracitcally a giant. Then it was Tom and Dave's turn-this would be amusing.

Me and Jas chatted while we watched the boys watch motor racing on the small hospital, every coule of minutes they shouted "Yes get in the my son" and jumped about and punched the air like loons.

"So jas Rosie is going to be ok!"

"Yeh I heard, its brilliant isn't."

"I missed her"

"Yeh"

We both looked at each other and did some mad bison horn dancing.

Then Jas pulled something out of her back pack, it was Rosie's bison horns.

I said

"So Sven where are you going to stay?" I was guessing he couldn't stay at his house because of the fire.

"Er... I vas planning to stay at my mate's Dave or Rollo they won't mind, I don't tink I can go back to Norge." Wow I could understand him. I nodded wisely then Sven started, JAHing again, I covered my ears.

**30 minutes later.**

**Walking throught the hospital.**

Its weird walking through the hospital with Sven, all the nurses are scared of him. We're going up to see Ro-Ro. Sven a little too excited he keeps trying to do handstand but hitting his head on the ceiling. No lie. He doesn't seem a bit phased that he was in a fire. It's probaly normal for him.

We got to ward, 452 and walked in, this time we where all alowwed in.

We went in and she sat up and said as though nothing has happened,

"How you grooving Groovsters? Now as you know I am unwell and I am afraid I may need my beard."

Good grief. At least she is back.


	9. Chapt 9 Wrapped up

**2 seconds later.**

**Ward 452.**

We are all just standing there in utter shock,

"Well go and get my BEARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Christ almighty as if she wasn't mad before the accident, it has made her worse. Then strangely enough Sven pulled the beard out from his trousers (oo-er) and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Sven, are you ok?" Rosie said concerned.

"Jah, I am, what about you Viking queen? I MISSED you, I love you" Sven said deafening us all. It was sweet though, by the look on Rosie's face they hadn't said I love you to each other yet.

Then Dave piped up,

"Er, why don't we leave these 2 love birds alone eh?"

Everyone agreed and we walked out.

"Where do you want to go now?" I said.

"McDonalds?" Tom said, me and Dave looked at them, so much for going organic.

"So much for going organic" Dave said, Yes I know freaky deaky.

"You shut up; you're paying for all of us for that comment" Tom said rather violently I may add.

"You should be paying, I'm injured." He lifted up his florescent pink arm.

**30 Minutes later**

**McDonalds.**

Me and Dave are heading over to pay, the queue is quite big.

**2 minutes later**

It finally got to our turn, I am glad too, because I was starving. We got to the till, and Dave started talking a million miles a minute

"2 Big Macs and 2 medium cheese burger meals with chips all meals with large cokes and 4 smartie mcflurrys."

"Georgia, Dave?" I looked up and this tall lad lifted off his cap, Oh my giddy god, It was Massimo, working in McDonalds. Let me say that again in case you didn't get it, the Lurve God was working in McDonalds with a yellow cap on.

Me and Dave started laughing like loons, loons in McDonalds.

Massimo got in a huff then, he threw his yellow cap on the floor and shouted "I quit!"

Dave said "oooooooooooohhh temper, temper" In a really girly voice then started tutting.

Finally someone dashed over to replace Massimo's spot.

**10 minutes later.**

**Eating burger, YUM.**

Jas and tom laughed there heads of when we told them about Massimo.

Me and Jas where amazed watching the boys eat, they looked like horses. Me and Jas went to take our first bite when we noticed there food was gone and within 5 minutes! To tell the truth it was a large meal.

I whispered to Jas

"Eating Like that, I am amazed that they are so skinny."

"They do work out though; I mean that burger must be pretty heavy, lifting It up all the time."

That set us off laughing like crazy.

**4.30pm**

**Hospital**

After our lovely posh meal (McDonalds) we decided to go back to the hospital, after all, Ro-Ro must be lonely by herself.

Back in ward 452.

Trying to amuse Rosie is _impossible. _

Sven must have gone to Rollo's house to stay over because he wasn't at the hospital and Dave hadn't heard of him all day.

"So are you feeling better Rosie?" I said as Jas's comedy act was obviously boring Ro-Ro to tears.

"I am feeling groovy, just a bit sore."

"Oo-er"

"Shut up you dirty minx"

"Charming!"

"I am sorry gee but you cannot say charming it has to be ch-ch-ch-charminnggg."

"Your crazzaaaaayyyyy!"

Dave, Tom and Jas are looking at us as though where aliens, I'm not an alien, but Rosie certainly could be.

"You two are nuts, so Ro-Ro when will you be back on your feet?"

"Well I am lying down at the minute but if I am thirsty or hungry I might be able to stand up."

"You know what I mean" Dave replied.

"Well, The nurse says – er... Dave what happened to your arm?"

"Oh I punched a wall" Everyone's eye's drifted towards Daves arm.

"Of course How stupid of me." Rosie said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't even notice" Jas said.

"That's because you're always in Jas land." I said, she gave me a dirty look.

"Dave what was going through your mind when you chose the florescent pink cast?"

"Erm... excuse me Mr vegetable man, I did not choose this one, it was forced upon me as an act of aggression."

"Ha!" I laughed.

"You where there Kittycat you knew he made me have this one, remember how upset I was?"

"Yes uh-hum I think we should go downstairs and tell him what we think of him, after you went all stroppy because he told you he didn't have your size in the children's camouflage pattern and chose the bright pink one in protest, what a horrible act of aggression." He shoved me so I fell onto Jas (Oo-er)

"OY watch the fringe Gee!" Everyone was just looking at Jas laughing, Including Tom which made her go in Mega huff mode.

**10 minutes later.**

**Ward 452.**

Everyone is huddled around the hospital Tv watching some nature programme that the 2 owlies are making us all watch.

This is sooo boring I may actually fall aslee- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**35 minutes later.**

**Ward 452.**

"DAVE, GEORGIA, STOP YOUR BLOODY NOISE!" I woke up looking around to see everyone's ugly faces looking down at me.

"What in fresh are you all looking at me for?" I said totally confused, I had only fell asleep on Dave's shoulder.

"You 2 are only the noisiest people EVER! Please wake up Dave, and tell him to shut up snoring like pig." Jas huffed.

We all tried, believe me We did but Dave wouldn't wake up we tried everything. I finally woke him up 20 minutes later by putting an ice cube in his ear.

**10.30pm**

**Walking home with Dave.**

Half way down the street Dave turned to me and said,

"Gee, you have been through a lot these past through days and I just want to say thanks for sticking by me, with my hand, the stress of it all. I really do owe you one."

"Dave, I couldn't have got through this without you. You keep me sane, I swear you do, I am just upset we couldn't have been together sooner."

"No problem Kittycat, Now I know I am irresistible and you can't keep your hands off me but please don't squeeze my left shoulder, Kittycat it hurts like billio." I remembered his sore, red gash on his shoulder you could see it through his white t-shirt.

"Oh I am so sorry Dave, Why haven't you got that wrapped up yet? Come one back to mine I am sure my Mutti has bandages somewhere in the house."

"Its fine Gee, really."

"It is not, now stop arguing with me, you won't win, I promise you that."

Not really a cliff hanger but a nice way to end I think. Hope you enjoyed this chappie, its a bit longer than some of my others. Please keep reviewing, because reviews inspire me to write more. Thanks! 

xx


	10. Chapt 10 Octopus porn

_**Hi Everyone! I am shocked beyond words, I can't believe I am on chapter 10 already! Hope you enjoy this chapter, Not much happens, but it leads up to something VERY important.**_

_**Keep reviewing**_

_**xx**_

**10 minutes later.**

Walked into the house with Dave, I thought Vatti's badger beard was going to drop off with shock when he saw me holding Dave's hand.

"Oh hey Gee, hey Dave!" How she knew Dave's name I will never know.

"Er, Hi Mutti Do we have any bandages?"

"Bandages? What do you want them for?" I moved Dave's T-shirt out of the way and showed her, she gasped I am not sure whether it was the actual cut that made her gasp, or the fact that I had _touched_ a boy.

**20 minutes later.**

When Mutti _finally _found the bandages, she started to wrap up Daves shoulder. Then I noticed what clothes she was wearing, and believe me they were not appropriate for a mother, I quickly took over before Dave was entranced by her nunga-nunga's.

**30 minutes later.**

**In my bedroom with Dave.**

I wrapped Daves shoulder up and then we headed to my room to get away from the elderly loons.

Me and Dave where sitting on my bed when he started to snoop around my room, My eye's followed him looking through my wardrobe, holding up some of my dresses against him seeing what they would look like on. Then he headed to underneath my Window in my little pink box, where my diary is kept!

You could practically hear my heart beating like a drum through my shirt.

Then...

He found it, I jumped up and grabbed it out of his hand fortunately with his sore arm and shoulder, I had an advantage so, thankfully I succeeded.

I then ran and put it under my bed, were I knew Angus was lying, so no chance of Dave trying to retrieve it.

**12.05am **

**Lying on my bed with Dave.**

Me and Dave where just sitting in silence when Dave turned to me and said,

"Do you wanna go for a walk Gee?"

"Dave, Its past midnight that's a bit er..."

"Crazy, Mad, Stupid, Silly, Ridiculous?" He suggested, with a grin on his face.

"Dave... where do you want to go for a walk?"

"AH-HA! I knew you couldn't resist my charm, Now you go out and check your Old's are asleep."

"Em, Hey Stop this bossiness Mister, or I may kick you out."

"I would go and check if they were asleep, but I don't fancy _another _injured arm, and you wouldn't kick me out you love me too much." I tried to give my 'as if' face but I found myself smiling at him.

I sneaked outside my bedroom door while Dave was rolling on the floor laughing humming the pink panther tune. I have said this before and I will say it again, Boys are a mystery. I walked outside and was deafened by Vatti's tornado snoring, honestly it sounds like there's a pig in there.

I gestured for Dave to come out; it took a while, for him to stop laughing, ho-hum.

**15 minutes.**

**Park with Dave.**

It's quite nice walking through the park with Dave. Especially at midnight.

The Park was deserted there was no one _at all _in sight. We walked around for what seemed like ages, but I was happy although I little bit cold. Then Dave being Mystic Matt (I realised Meg was a girl name) Put his jacket around my shoulders.

"Thanks Dave, how's your shoulder?"

"It's a lot better thanks, Kittycat. Who knew your Mutti would find bandages in the freezer"

"There's a lot you don't know about my house, Dave." He laughed, he seemed to want to say something, but didn't have the nerves to say it, sort of uneasy.

"Yeh, er Gee?"

"woz up" Why in fresh hell was I talking like Ali G?

He looked at me like I was mad and then carried on,

"Gee, we have been going out for a while now and I was just wondering if - Oh my god, Is that Lindsay?" I looked to where Dave was pointing, there was Lindsay standing there with her face attached to Mark, Big gob. Dave wolf whistled and we ran hid behind some bushes laughing our heads off. We saw them look around for a while looking confused.

**3 minutes later.**

**Still behind the bush.**

Me and Dave are _still _waiting for when it's safe to leave, trying to look at things such as the tree, the (midnight) birds, the black sky the- OH MY GIDDY GOD they have just gone to NUMBER 8!!!! In front of me and Dave, Dave out his hand over my eyes, which I was _very _thankful for.

**20 minutes later.**

**Dave's house.**

We made a swift although noisy escape, then Dave suggested we go to his house. I agreed, I didn't want to wake the Ancients up and face a load of questioning.

So here we are now, I am sitting on Dave's bed watching him in the mirror, he is checking out his bandaged shoulder,

"It makes me look like a right tough dude, doesn't Kittycat?" He said looking rather pleased with himself.

"Ah-hum, Dave yep, whatever you say." I replied not really bothered.

"I look like a man of the great war, I could say this is my war wound" He said his eye's lighting up. He was utterly Gorgey, but I couldn't help wonder what he was going to say before we noticed the two gross one's snogging.

"Dave, what where you going to say to me before we were rudely interrupted with octopus porn?"

He just laughed and then about a trillion years later he answered me,

"I just wanted you to er... *cough* meet my Old's when they get back from their trip?"

I was just stunned, I never really thought of Dave having parents, strangely.

He saw I wasn't saying anything,

"If it's too soon Gee, that's fine just I talk about you _a lot_ and they really want to meet you."

I lay down on Dave's bed, then I realised I hadn't gave him an answer,

"Yeh, sure Dave"

He looked excited, he came and belly flopped next to me making the bed shake (no he isn't fat he just must of put the bed up himself, it's not very stable". We just lay there in silence for a while when I piped up,

"What are your Grey's like, Davio?"

"You know old, ugly, wise, bearded" I laughed.

"Just similar to mine then."

"Woah no, there are no way the same to your's your's are strange."

I give him a cock-eyed look,

"How about we stay up all night Gee?"

"Oo-er"

"No, you know what I mean, an all-nighter."

"We have school tomorrow, today was just a one-off school day, remember?"

"Come on! Live a little, We'll bunk off, go into town, have a smoothie, pictures? Anything you want to do , come one it will be fun!"

"Okay then!" It sounded really groovy.

"Hold on though, What will I tell my 'rents?"

"Say your still traumatised off RoRo's accident" Dave suggested rather brilliantly.

"Well done, you may have a stroke of genius about you"

"Well it is a popular thought" and he winked, Cheekycat.

**4.45am**

**Walking home with Dave**

Dave is going to pick me up at 10.00am so Must rush to get makeup on at around 8.00am and get ready, but then throw dressing gown over the top, Mutti won't tell the difference!

**15 minutes later.**

**In bed.**

All snuggled up thinking about tomorrow, Its going to be really fun. I don't think I will ever get to slee- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

_**Hope you enjoyed it, next one will be them about in the town, and MAYBE something will happen, but only if you review ;),I know, I know I am EVIL!!!!!**_

_**MUHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**Hope you liked this chappie**_

_**Will update soon**_

_**Keep reviewing**_

_**Xx**_

_**Maddybee AKA -x**_


	11. Chapt 11 groovey gravey

**7.15am**

**In bed 'asleep'.**

I had a quick sleep to energise me for my Day out, with Davey wavey, who looks groovy gravey. You see how clever I am?

I looked at my clock, I knew that Mutti would be on her way up to 'wake me up' soon, So I began My plan.

Step 1) Get dressed in my chosen outfit.

Step 2) Basic Make up (not obvious)

Step 3) throw on my dressing gown.

Step 4) pluck out some eyebrow hairs (enough to make my eyes water.)

Step 5) quickly jump into bed and pretend to cry.

I got to step 5 just in time for Mutti opening the door.

"GEE, TIME TO WAK- Gee? What's wrong? If it's about a boy, it's not worth worrying about."

"NO MUM! It's not about a boy, It's Rosie she has been through a lot That could of been _any _of the Ace gang! Including me!"

She looked a little shocked, I turned around and faced away from her, I felt bad, but what I was saying _was _true it could have been any of us. After my speech I didn't feel like going to school or going out to town, I felt horrible.

"Perhaps you should stay off school today gee, this has obviously upset you give it a day or two you should feel better, I will ring school." And she left, I just lay there feeling awful.

**45 minutes later.**

I pulled myself together and got ready when I heard Mum go out the front door. I didn't feel that well.

Decided to change my outfit as usual. I thought I would go for a pair of Skinny jeans, a t-shirt dress a cardi, a sparkly scarf, Mutti's leather jacket and Leather boots to match.

I went for a light makeup theme, Light gloss, eye shadow, pink cheeks etc.

Was in the middle of applying my mascara when the phone rang, I ran downstairs and answered it, not remembering I was off school. Thank our good Lord Sandra It was Jas.

"Hello?"

"Hi, er Gee is that you?"

"Yep, Jas? Are you off school as well?"

"Yeh, I didn't feel like I could face school today."

"Is it just you off?"

"No, All of the Ace gang's off, they all feel a miz."

"Same here, When's everyone going back to school?"

"I think most of us our going back Thursday."

"Okay good, Have you heard from Rosie?"

"Yeah she said she was going to ring you later, She is being released from hospital on Saturday."

"So feeling good then is she?"

"Yeah she said she is getting the feeling back in her arms and legs and that the burns are really sore."

"Ouch hope she recovers soon."

"Yeh me too, Thanks for being a good friend Gee, I don't think I could have got through it without you and Tom."

"You too Jassy, Have you heard from Tom lately?"

"Yeah he said I deserved a Day out where going for a ramble then for a meal, I am meeting him at 11."

"Cool, I am seeing Dave as well today."

"Oh yeah, Dave. Tom said he had hurt himself when getting Sven and Rosie, How bad is it?"

"It was just quite a bad burn; he has bandages on though now, he should be better soon."

"Good, Look Gee I have got to go and get ready for my ramble, I will ring you later."

"Okay, have fun, speak to you soon."

When I hung up I thought how different our conversation was, It was nice really and Jas wasn't annoying as always.

**9.45am**

**Waiting for Dave on my wall.**

There is definitely something wrong with me today, I had tears in my eyes a couple of minutes ago.

After I had fixed my makeup Dave cam strolling along looking all groovy, as usual. He must have seen I was upset because he said

"What's wrong Kittycat?" and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I am not sure; I just can't believe how real this is." I replied "I mean I was talking to Ro-Ro at the party, It could of been anyone, in the fire, you could of got hurt, that's a scary thought."

"Yeh it is, but there is a reason me and you are here, we must be meant to be together, let's live for now and take the rest on the PANTS!" He gave me a fright when he shouted Pants, it was hilarious though.

**12.30pm**

**Restaurant with Dave.**

Dave had made me feel loads better, we had buckets of fun and we needed a rest. So Dave took me to a nice restaurant, to be honest it looked expensive.

We sat down and looked at the menu, half of it, me and Dave couldn't understand in the end we ordered a pizza to share.

Throughout the meal I noticed Dave staring at me, it was making me feel a bit uneasy, in the end I went to the tarts wardrobe to check I didn't have anything in my teeth. Nope I was alright; I wondered why he stared at me.

**1.30pm**

**Walking around the shops.**

After our meal, we headed for the shops; we went into boots, Dave walked around the aisles with me while I tried all the testers. I found a couple of new make up things that looked lush on, I was going to buy them but I thought I would save it for mine and the Ace gang's shopping spree next week.

I turned around after trying on about a million lip glosses; Dave was standing there with bright orange lipstick on. I couldn't stop laughing he looked ridiculous, in the end we got kicked out apparently we where "disturbing the old hags with walking sticks". I looked at Dave again; I wish I had a camera. I then gave him a quick number 5 to take the lipstick off .

**2.30pm**

**Pictures.**

Dave and I made our way to the pictures we held hands all the way there. We went into the cinema and chose the newest rom-com. The rom for me and obviously the com part for him.

We went in and sat at our usual seats i.e. the back.

We went through the snogging scale all the way up to virtual 9. It was nice to be with Dave again, he had seemed a bit of a miz today, but somehow some snogging cheered him up.

**4.30pm**

**Walking in the park with Dave.**

"Dave? Have you ever thought about the future?" I said.

"Of course, I just hope you will be in it"

"What in the name of pants does that mean?"

"Just Georgia..." Oh no, he had called me Georgia, Never a good sign.

_**Thought this would be a good place to leave it as I am utterly exhausted. As usual, there will be one up ASAP! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, you should because next one is going to be a shocker, I didn't want anything to happen in this chappie because rosies accident wasn't that long ago. PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**XX**_


	12. Chapt 12 Magazine routine

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_

_**Hiya there my lil pallies! This is going to be quite an interesting chappie, it's not going to be as 'shocking' and 'important' (I do exaggerate sometimes) as I made out because I decided to tone it down a little bit, because of so many things happening recently I didn't want it to become unrealistic. **_

_**I can' t believe I have published (sounds posh doesn't it?) 12 chapters already when it was only January 2**__**nd**__** When I started this story. I am hoping for this story to be around 20-25 chapters, but when I finish I will definitely be starting another one, cos I just lurve them! Anyway I hope you enjoy this **_

_**was-going-to-be-important-but-author-changed-her-mind-and-toned-it-down-hopefully-still-interesting - Chapter!**_

_**Geordie-Gee, Maddybee. (same person)**_

_**P.S I forgot to mention in all my last A/N that I own none of the characters (**__****__** I wouldn't mind owning Dave the laugh) and I also don't own Luigi's coffee shop or the park, sadly.**_

_**P.P.S There is a tinsy bit of swearing in this one, sorry! Just thought I would warn you.**_

_**Xxxx (in a none lezzie way of course) Xxxx**_

**4.32pm**

**Park with Dave.**

"Yeh Dave?" I was worried now, he hadn't said anything for a couple of minutes which is weird, for Dave.

"I love you, a lot and I don't want to lose you, so promise me that you won't go off some with some God, like the Sex god or the Lurve god, because Gee, I want to be your only God." He looked genuinely worried I reassured him by saying,

"Dave, you're not a god, You are THE god."And with that short sentence Dave the Unlaugh retired and Dave the laugh came back, thank god.

**6.30pm**

**Home, Bed of Lurve.**

After me and Dave cleared up our 'god' problem, we walked around the park for a while. We did a bit of 7, but no more as I am not _le_ tart.

I wonder when Dave's parents would be back as he wants me to meet them, I hope to lord Sandra that they like me. His family is probably crazy anyway, like mine.

**Tuesday 29****th**** September. **

**At home, Off school again.**

**10.05am**

Mutti flustered in this morning telling me I could have the rest of the week off from school to 'come to terms' with what has happened.

**10.15am**

Rosie phoned, she said she is going to use up as much as her parents money as she can, while she is at the hospital, she mentioned that she is going to go on the internet, ring randomers in Japan, Watch TV 24/7, She truly is mad.

**11.00am**

I had just come out of the shower when I noticed an envelope on the mat near the front door, I walked over and inspected it before Angus tore it to shreads.

The letter was addressed to Kittycat, which is obviously _moi, _well I hope so I wouldn't want to think of Vatti calls Mut- DON'T EVEN SAY IT!

Anyway I opened the envelope and this is what it said.

_Kittycat AKA gee,_

_I just wanted to inform you that this afternoon at 12.30pm you will be meeting your very handsome boyfriend (moi, DUH!) and the rest of your bestest pallie's in the park. _

_It's very sunny today so minimal clothing will be necessary._

_Please don't be late; this will cause precious snogging time to be wasted._

_Lots of Love your One and Only,_

_THE GOD!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Quite sweet I thought, but I knew it would take me_ hours _to pick my outfit and I only had 90 minutes!!

**11.30am**

**My Bedroom.**

I finally found a half decent outfit ( I must pester Vatti for some new clothes) I decided on, a Denim mini skirt, a sparkly vest top, a pair of ballet pumps and a cool jacket, I also added an across the body bag for ultra casualosity.

Now for makeup, I think I will go for a natural but tanned style today, like holiday makeup.

**12.05pm**

**My Bedroom.**

I accidently got ready too early and now have another ten minutes before I have to leave, I might do some Yoga and bring back some of my peaceful roots (after all I do need them at the moment).

**5 minutes later.**

Let me warn you, NEVER do Yoga in a mini skirt this will result in two very disastrous things,

1) Showing your knickers so that anyone walking past can see them.

2) Falling over while in snail worship pose and ruining your hair that you spent half an hour perfecting.

Merde.

**12.37pm**

**Leaving the house.**

Even though I got ready _extra_ early, I still managed to be late, Crap.

I ended up running back home when I got to the end of the street as I had forgotten my sunnies, (sunglasses in dim people language.)

**1.00pm.**

**Sunbathing with Dave.**

It's Nice and relaxing sunbathing. Not. Dave keeps poking me saying

"This is soooooooo boring how do you girls do this _all _day?"

I just kept answering back

"nnngggghhhhh"

In the end Dave ran off, to play football I am guessing. His arm seems a bit better, which is good, also my message hasn't come off, it will soon though, when he has to get a new cast put on.

Sven Takes up most of the park when he is sunbathing, I am telling you now he is bloody HUGE. I am sure he has grown overnight. I was quite surprised to see Sven here actually as Ro-Ro wasn't out of hospital yet.

**2.00pm**

**Newsagents.**

We walked down to the newsagents to get some snacks and stuff to entertain us.

Every one pooled their money in to buy some magazines, quite a good idea if you ask me. We got some, Bliss, Sugar, Shout, Cosmo girl, Mizz and A nature magazine (three guesses who bought that yep, Owlie.)

**2.15pm**

**Park.**

Everyone was reading magazines; Even Sven was, which is quite worrying because he was reading his upside down and shouting 'JAH!' a lot, also it was cosmo girl.

I came up with this marvy idea that, we all sit in a circle (Ace gang and Sven) and start off with a magazine each then someone (who has a phone) times 15 minutes and when the time is up they shout 'SWAP!' And we pass the magazine to the left. Bloody brilliant if you ask me.

It was slightly unfair though because Jools was in charge of the time and when she ended up with the nature magazine she seemed to shout 'SWAP!' rather too quickly; in fact I hadn't even opened the cover to my bliss yet.

**3.30pm**

**Park**

When we finished our little magazine routine (haha that rhymes!) I put all the magazines in my bag, everyone decided that we would take them to Rosie tomorrow, it should amuse her for a couple of minutes (and yes I did say minutes Rosie has a very short attention span since meeting Sven, I wonder why?)

Everyone was hanging out with their boyfriends, Sven decided to yodel off somewhere, so we just left him to it, still not sure if it was a good idea without Rosie to keep him on track.

I was chatting to Dave about his favourite sports, TV shows, films etc. When we were disturbed by Mabs looking up and shouting "Does anyone know where Jas and Tom went?"

I shouted back, rather hilariously I may add,

"No, but I hope there back before NINE!" All the ace gang where helpless with laughing, the boys just looked at us like we were mad, we are.

**5.45pm**

**Still in the park.**

It was getting dark, in the park (haha I amuse myself so much sometimes!)

And I was getting worried about Jas, I asked Dave whether she would be ok and Dave replied,

"She'll be fine Kittycat, She has Tom with her and underneath all of the voley-nature stuff, Tom is hard as nails."

It was then when we heard screaming, a girl screaming straight away I recognized it was Jas, I looked at Dave for a second and then jumped up running where ever my instinct was taking me, I remember turning left then right then two more left's which took us to the brink field. In the distance I could see Jas watching 2 boys fighting one _a lot _bigger than the other.

I ran towards screaming Jas, she managed to splutter out

"Tom, ramble, me, fight, knife."

I looked to my right, the boys where there now trying to fight off the taller lad (who looked incredibly like Mark BG.) I heard the taller lad shout as he was beating Dec, Rollo and Ed (Dave tried to help but with his injured arm he was useless) off Tom,

"You tried to lock me bro away did ya?" I had no idea what he was talking about, he carried on,

"Now it's time for revenge ok, now tell your shit head mates to get lost, NOW, Otherwise I will use this." I stood there with my arm around Jas's shoulder all the Ace gang were sobbing, Don't ask me why because I couldn't tell you.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the lads fought the bloke off Tom, who looked terrible, he couldn't walk properly and his face was covered in blood as was his white t-shirt.

Dave told me he was going to get Tom cleaned up at his house and that it would be a good idea to take Jas home.

Me and Jools quickly pulled Rollo a side before we parted and asked him what the 'taller lad' was talking about when he said my brother and revenge. Rollo explained that the person beating up Tom was Liam, Mark BG's older brother (who was 25!) and that when Mark told him that he would be going to court for what he did to Rosie, Liam got mad and went out to see if we could scare us into changing our minds about pressing charges.

**7.30pm**

**Jas's house.**

I rang my mum and told her that I would be staying at Jas's tonight, she wouldn't let me at first so I had to explain to her what had happened (briefly of course) she just said,

"Gee, this situation is getting dangerous; those lads are bad news and want you home where I can keep an eye on you"

I begged her and finally persuaded her by telling her that Jas needed me and that I would be back as early as possible tomorrow.

After a couple of hours of Me sitting in silence and Jas staring into space Jas said,

"He had a knife Gee." She started to cry, so did I.

"I know, but Tom is fine, all the Lads are looking after him" I comforted.

"We only went on a ramble and then _that_ happened."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I said hopefully so I could understand the bigger picture.

She shook her head, I just tucked her up in her bed and surrounded her with her owlies.

**3.30am**

**Jas's bedroom.**

I was woken up by Jas, she said

"Do you want to know what happened, Gee?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes,

"Yeh" I managed to respond snapping out of my hazy state.

"Well" she started of shakily "Me and Hunky where walking through the wooded part of the park searching for some wild life, we lost track of time and when we noticed it was dark, we started to head back over to where we left all of you guys." She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears.

"We were walking along and Tom had his arm around me, when someone grabbed him from behind, Tom would have been able to fight him off, but he had caught him off guard, I started screaming and I could see you running in the distance. The bloke put Tom to the ground and started to jump on him, that's when the boys came, but Gee I could see the knife I know it was dark but I am positive." Wow that was a lot to take in, in the space of 4 minutes.

Then Jas pulled her clothes on, I was still too sleepy to realise what she was doing, I thought maybe she was just going to down stairs. But then I heard the front door slam, I looked out the window and saw Jas, I got ready as quick as I could and prayed to all the gods that She wouldn't do anything stupid.

_**WOW! Over 2,000 words my personal best!**_

_**There you go everyone slightly aggers, I will update like ASAP, now all the bad stuff has happened we can move on to good stuff THANK LORD SANDRA this is getting depressing. I hope you enjoyed if you did review!**_

_**xxxx**_


	13. Chapt 13 Does chocolate help?

_**Hiya there!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, Thankyou to all the people who have reviewed!!! I quite literally love you (in a pally way, of course). I will be trying to resolve all the bad stuff in this chapter and then let the fun begin! I say. The happiness and the Dave-Gee thing will start to develop.**_

_**P.S Smithson Avenue MAY be important one day.**_

_**Xx**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**3.40am**

**Jas's street, Chasing Jas.**

Jesus Christ Jas is a fast runner! I am out of breath already and I have only ran 5 paces, I looked back at Jassy's house, I could see lights go on, merde I thought to myself, her parents were up. I chased her for ages, in the end I stopped, I didn't know where I was. It was really dark and there was no one around. I walked to the nearest corner and read the street sign on the large brick wall, the sign said

**Smithson Avenue**

Underneath the sign I noticed there was a lot of graffiti, I stopped for a moment to examine it, it was hard to read but I could make out most of it,

**Rollo 'n' Jools 4 eva**

**Ed 'n' Mabs-x**

**Dec harts El.**

**Sven Elske Rosie... JAH! **(A/N Elske is love in Norwegian)

**Tom r8's Jas ALOT!! X**

**Dave T.L Luv's Gee Nicks 4 eva's... MUAH!**

At first I got a shock reading the Ace gangs names but then I thought this was quite sweet, the Lad's had all _publically _expressed their feelings for the Ace gang! I would have to show the girlies this ASAP. But for the mean time my head was set on finding Jas. I wondered where she would be.

I ran to Tom's house and rang on the Doorbell. I was a little bit nervy since it was the middle of the night and all, I mean what if-

The door opened disturbing my train of thought (not an actual train just a metaphorical one, like when- SHUT UP!)

There at the door was Robbie, the ex sex god, he was wearing a tight t-shirt and a pair of boxers, he was quite full of gorgeyness personified,

"Georgia?" He said dozily.

"Robbie, Have you seen Jas, She went chasing after Tom and I thought she might be here have you seen her or heard from her?" I blurted out about a million miles a minutes. I was getting quite hysterical.

"Georgia do you want to come in for a bit, you seem upset, come on in and you can explain to me what has happened."

I started to follow him in but then for once my brain listened to me and I pulled away from his arm which was leading me into his living room.

"What's wrong Gee?" He said looking confused, oh my god he was lush.

"I need to find Jas!" I shouted running out of the house.

He shouted after me offering a lift, but I carried on running, I wanted to find Jas, she was obviously upset and I didn't want her getting hurt, I didn't, want her doing anything she would regret, Such as seeking revenge on Mark? After all she knew where he lived.

**30 minutes later.**

**Walking around the park.**

I was walking around the park to see if I could spot Jas, The park was creeping me out, after what had happened this afternoon I didn't think I would be going there anytime soon. (Haha I rhymed again I think I should become a poetess/backing singer/bee keeper/backing dancer after all I have a rare talent for poetry.)

I walked around for what felt like ages, until finally I gave up.

I started to walk back to Jas's house but then I remembered looking back at the house and seeing her Old's waking up, I didn't want to have to explain the whole story in the early hours of the morning so I turned back to the park.

**10 minutes later.**

**Park bench.**

I sat on the park bench for a while going over what has happened in the past few days in my head.

I started to get a headache reflecting on the past events so I got up and began to walk. Then I remembered Dave's house wasn't that far away.

**5 minutes later.**

**Dave's front door.**

I walked over to Dave's house, I hoped he was awake to answer the door even though I knew his parents where away on holiday I was still nervy about going to his house.

When I heard talking inside I plucked up the courage to ring the doorbell within 10 seconds Dave answered the door with his 'super man' Jim-Jams on. He looked yummy scrumboes, It immediately gave me the horn. I asked him if I could come in.

I walked inside when he answered with 'of course'.

"Jas and Tom are here" He said as he was leading me through to the living room.

"Oh thank god" I said as I spotted Jas on the settee with Tom.

"I am so sorry Gee for running out like that I heard you follow me, I hope you haven't been looking for me."

"Damn right I have been looking for you, for the past hour as well! You could have at least waited when I shouted after you!" I snapped angrily

"You're right Gee, I am so sorry I officially owe you a new lipgloss."

"And Mascara..." I insisted.

"And Mascara" She said rolling her eyes.

I then turned to Tom, who was looking a lot better after the last time I had seen him.

"How are you managing?" I said all calmy calm, quite funny actually, one minute I am going ballictimus the next I am all chillaxed.

"I am ok, I needed a few stitches and I cracked a rib, but I am fine." He turned to Jas and smiled.

I went and sat down next to Dave and snuggled up to him.

"Oh Tom could you do me a favour?" I said remembering about the Robbie situation.

"Depends what it is..."

"Just say sorry to Robbie will you for me?"

"Why am I saying sorry to him for you?"

"Just because while I was looking for Jas I went round to yours and I sort of woke up Robbie.... and possibly your whole neighbourhood."

He laughed

"Of course I will."

**90 minutes later**

**Dave's bedroom.**

Lying on Dave's bed is tres relaxing, he keeps stroking the back of my neck (making me go slightly jelloid). We have been chatting for ages about _everything_, School, Family, Previous pets, childhoods etc.

The voley couple decided to stay overnight as it was too late to go back home, They are asleep on the sofa down stairs and me and Dave are up here, lying down, next to each other, together, in the same bed, you get the message? Talk about nerves a kimbo.

I feel I know everything about Dave, He is the oldest chid (like me) he has 5 year old twin sisters and a 7 year old brother, his favourite drink is hot chocolate, he has seen the movie _Transformers_ 47 times, his lucky number is 8 and he is secretly Superman (well that's what he says).

"What do you want to do tomorrow Kittycat?" He said lying on his belly, just as I was thinking about what it would be like to have superman as a boyfriend.

"Er... well how about we go to Smithson Avenue?" I said remembering about the Graffiti.

"Why would you want to go there? That's the Barmy Army's (boy version of ace gang) meeting place I mean its- Oh my god, You have seen haven't you?" He blushed and his eyes went really wide.

I nodded my head and giggled slightly.

"How? When? Who? What? Why?" He spluttered.

"Dave its fine, You don't have to be embarrassed that you LURVE me, I mean who doesn't?"

He blushed but finally said,

"I don't know how any one couldn't love you, sex kitty, but if you really want to go to Smithson Avenue tomorrow and discuss the snogging scale thingy with the Ace Gang, Me and Tom will take you."

I was shocked, How did Dave find out about the Snogging Scale?!? I said this,

"Dave How do you know about the Snogging Scale???!?!?!?!!?!?"

"Easy-Peasy I read your diary, Kittycat." My heart dropped. I froze. My mouth was hanging open like Trish the gold fish again.

"I didn't really read you diary, but you are so cute when you're all shocked and gold fishy" He said stroking my gold fish face.

"How can I believe that you didn't read it?" I said unsure he was telling the truth.

"How the bloody hell can I read your diary with that mental cat of yours guarding it under your bed?" He said softly, I realised he was telling the truth and forgave him, well in my head anyway.

"So Angus has successfully fulfilled my expectations, Good, Good."

"What's the big deal about me reading your diary anyway, WAIT A MINUTE, am I in it?"

"Maybe." I said smirking.

"OOOOHH, I need to read it now."

"Don't you dare Dave, Anyway if you didn't read my diary how do you know about the snogging scale?"

"Gee, there is a special owlie friend that springs to mind."

"Jas."

"Yup, that's the one, but I am curious now What's on this snogging scale of yours?"

"Not telling." I said, while miming zipping my lips together.

"Please, You should tell me, I am your injured boyfriend, you will hurt my feelings." He said doing his adorable puppy dog eyes that not even I, owner and sibling of Scottish wild cat and torturous sister could resist.

"Pass me a piece of paper and a pen then." I sighed.

He did so I started to scribble down the copy of the Snogging Scale, I started to wonder whether I was being disloyal the Ace gang, but then again Tom knows.

**The Snogging Scale**

**0.5- Sticky Eyes.**

**1- Holding hands.**

**2- Arm around**

**3- Goodnight Kiss**

**4- Kiss lasting over 3 minutes without a breath**

**5- Open mouth kissing**

**6- Tongues**

**7- Upper body fondling outdoors**

**8- Upper body fondling indoors**

**9- Below waist activity (B.W.A)**

**10- THE FULL MONTY**

He put down piece of paper and started laughing like a loony-loon on loon tablets in loon land. I just stared at him.

**6 minutes later.**

Dave finally managed to stop laughing, it took a lot of effort, but he did it.

"So is that what you chicks refer to all the time?"

"Yup."

"Scary bananas."

"How?"

"I dunno" he shrugged. "Just scary, so many things make sense now."

"Well don't spread it everywhere we could do without the whole of Foxwood knowing."

"I know, I know, So... Who is in the lead so far?"

"Erm... Ro-Ro and Sven number 9." I muttered.

"Oh could have guessed that one, and us?" He said winking, cheeky cat.

"8 where level pegging with Jools and Rollo."

"Really now? Let's say we give them a run for their money." He said naughtily.

**Wednesday 30****th**** September**

**9.00am**

**Dave's house.**

.WOW I know, I know I sound like Kylie, but Dave is really a fan-bloody-tastic snogger. And we officially got to number 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After I woke up Dave the snorer, we went downstairs to find Tom and Jas in the Kitchen with aprons on cooking eggs, bacon and beans, it was mega scary with knobs on, they looked like a _proper _married couple.

Me and Dave just looked at each other, shrugged and went and watched the TV.

**7.00pm**

**Bed of Lurve.**

Brill-o-pads day to day. Me and Jas phoned up the Ace gang (excluding Rosie sadly) and told them to meet us up at the park. When we got there the boys walked us over to Smithson Avenue, When we got there The girls turned all giggly and cuddly.

It was nice to see mine and Daves name together, I looked closely and realised that Daves message was a different colour to everyone else's messages. I didn't notice in the dark but it was clear that they were different colours in the daylight.

When Dave was walking me home I decided to take the chance and ask him.

"Dave, Why was your message blue and the rest red?"

He looked a bit shifty but said,

"Well I wrote it after me and you became official snogging partners and well it turns out Emma wasn't _exactly _over me and her so she decided to edit and I had to re-write it."

"Oh, what did she write?"

"You don't want to know."

"oh, okay, when did you write your message?"

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when I came around to your house and we said 'I love you' to each other? And I found your pro's and con's list, and I said I had to go somewhere and to never call me David, Smithson Avenue was where I was going."

"Oh, that makes sense, Hey Dave when are you going back to school?"

"I have to go tomorrow my Old's are back, and if they find out I have injured myself twice and been skiving school they will certainly ground me." He said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"Yeh, your parents deffo sound crazy too, I will come and meet you at the school gates if you want?"

"That would be lovely Gee, Do you know that you're such a good girlfriend?" He said kissing me on the head.

"I sure do, What are you going to tell your parents about your injuries?"

"Wellllll..... I am sure I can hide my burn, and I will tell them that I was protecting my girlfriend and I hit a wall end of, you see I can distract them with the girlfriend talk, and BINGO they will forget about my arm, that is how thick they are."

We had a quick number 5 with a hint of 6 when we had to part our ways, as soon as we did I was already missing him.

**Thursday October 1****st**

**3.15pm**

**Walking to Foxwoods to meet Dave.**

I haven't done much today just sat around, watching Loose Women etc. Jas has been driving me crazy though, as she has rung me 16 times to ask me What I was doing.

When I got to the school gates Dave came out looking gorgey as ever, in fact he made me go slightly jelloid, just like the sex god did.

When he came up to me he grinned and gave me a quick number 5.

While we were walking home holding hands, Dave was telling me about his day when all of a sudden he said,

"Kittycat when's your period?"

"WHAT?!?!" I said totally shocked, isn't that like private to a girl?

"You know the time of the month, or when the painters are in as you say." Oh my god Jas had told Tom about the painters things as well, I must remember to give her a stern word (god I sounded like hawk eye there).

"That's got nothing to do with you mister!" I said trying to keep cool.

"I was just wondering 'cos we are doing about the menstrual cycle in blodge and I just wanted to know."

"But Dave you go to an all boys school why are they teaching you that?"

"We requested it." Oh yes of course.

**100,000,000,000 years of nagging later.**

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you have to wear them sticky pad things?"

"Yes."

"Does chocolate help?"

"Yes."

"How old where you?"

"13"

"Is it annoying?"

"Yes."

"Am I annoying?"

"YES."

"Okay I will shut up now."

"Good idea."

"OOOHHH someone has got their monthly batch of hormones."

"Dave?"

"Yeh?"

"Shut up."

"Well.. okay then."

**4.14pm**

**Dave's house.**

Dave dragged me to his house to meet his 'rents.

I didn't mind actually because I am going to be getting fed, which is more than I get from my house.

We all sat down at the table when the questions started (and I don't mean the period ones either- THANK GOD).

**5.10pm**

**Dave's bedroom.**

Dinner was nice we had ravioli which his Mutti made. After chatting she realised that my Mutti and Dave's Mutti know each other as they went to the same college (she recognized the surname.) Daves Mutti who is called Sarah, said that she would love to get in touch and meet up with Mutti, Please dear god that I am not there when they 'reunite' because that would be disastrous.

Me and Dave are lying on his bed watching some Comedy thriller type movie, he has his arm round me and occasionally his hand brushes past my nunga nunga, How cheeky!

I got quite scared near the middle of the film so I buried my head in his chest, I could hear his heart beat steadily, it felt nice.

He walked me home after the film.

"I think my parents really like you, Gee."

"Well that's good, your Mam was really nice, your Dad doesn't say much though."

"Yeah, He can be like that, just I have spoken to him about you and I think he was just nervous about meeting you that's all." He smiled, He really was utterly gorgey I can't believe I hadn't realised before now.

"Good nothing to worry about then."

"Nope, Er.. Gee I was wondering if you want to go out Friday night you know just for a meal or something?"

"Sure, I would love too."

He dropped me off at my door and gave me a 6 1/4 making me go jelloid.

When walking off he said,

"I love you Kittycat."

"I love you too Davey." I shouted back hoping he didn't hear the Davey part.

When I got into the house the chaos started Vatti came waddling up to me shouting, going bright red,

"Who the hell was that boy Georgia Nicholson? Whoever he is don't think that you can just frolic about with him on our door step, God knows what the neighbours will say." I just slipped off and walked up the stairs, singing _What will the neighbours say?_ By girls aloud, Hill-airy-arse. I needed to get away quickly before Vatti had the chance to say 'frolic' again.

I heard Vatti coming up the stairs to give me another lecture on, I am guessing the famous 'You are so bloody cheeky' but Mutti heroically interrupted by saying "Leave it Bob."

I would say something but I can't be bothered because I am in Lurve!

_**.GOD, I HAVE WROTE OVER 3,00 WORDS :o WHICH IS BRILL FOR ME!.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, a little happier than others? Rosie will be coming back soon. Sorry this took sooooo long to update but My Maths teacher decided it was a good idea to give us 200 questions a night! Talk about homework torture!**_

_**Xx Anyway hope you liked it xX**_

_**Maddybee AKA Geordie-Gee.x**_


	14. Chapt 14 A whole 10 minutes

**7.30pm**

**Bedroom.**

I was just sitting all relaxed when Vatti barged in, shoving his nose where it wasn't wanted. Literally, I mean have you seen the size of his nose? No wonder mine is a little over average.

"Georgia Nicholson, I need to talk to you."

Oh god, this can't be good, I tried to subtly look for some rope to hang myself before he could chat, but I think Angus ate the last of our rope. Merde.

"I am sorry but the person you are calling is either unavailable or on the phone please leave a message after the beep, BEEEEP." I said rather amusingly.

"You are so bloody cheeky, you lad, You are starting to forget your place in this house, you're the child and I am the parent."

"Wrong." I said, how could he think he was a parent, Reality check? I think so.

"Right I am sick to death" if only I thought, he continued,

"of your stupid antics, no pocket money for a week and I mean it."

"Ha! I will miss my imaginary pocket money that I never get, for that torturous week, How will I ever survive?" He just turned bright red and I mean BRIGHT red.

"I have come to say, that you are going to stop seeing that lad you where fooling about on the doorstep tonight and keep well away."

What?!?!

"What did he ever do to you?" I said in a state of absolute confusiosity.

"For one, he messing about with my daughter publically and two, I don't like the look of him, he's one of those bad lad types I don't want you hanging around him, I saw that cast on his arm probably been fighting and harassing people."

I didn't understand, Dave had been to the house before.

"But you have met Dave before." I said angrily, desperate for him to change his mind.

"Have I? When?"

"I brought him home a couple of days ago." He just looked at me blankly so I continued,

"He was getting his shoulder bandaged up because it was sore off saving Sven and Rosie from the fire, ring any bells yet?" He looked thoughtful for a while (very scary) and then spontaneously said,

"Oh yes!! Dave, he was a nice chap, polite, I liked him." WHAT?!?! I felt like my brain was going to drop out, it was exhausted, a couple of minutes ago he was telling me he wanted me to basically abandon him and the next thing I know he is his number 1 fan! Christ on a bike.

"Yes Vatti, he is nice and polite." I said trying to stop myself from exploding due to frustration.

"So, why does he have his arm in a cast?" Oh god, do I have to go over this _again_? I took a deep breath,

"Well, a couple of nights a go at Rosie's little get together" I didn't dare say party,

"Massimo came back, you know, my ex and well he wasn't being vair nice and was making me vair uncomfortable, so Dave came to my rescue and 'sorted Massimo out' for me, making sure he left me alone, while saving me from Massimo Dave accidently punched a wall, and fractured his wrist and well I took him to hospital and he chose a pink cast and then he saved the two Vikings from the fire."

I looked at Vatti, unsure of what he was going to do next.

Then the most unbelievably unbelievable (what a mouthful) thing happened, Vatti started laughing like a loon, but that wasn't the worst of it, he started to slap his thigh like them sad barn dancers do, I am guessing he picked it up from when we went to hamburger-a-go-go land. It wasn't a pretty sight.

**10 minutes later**

**Vatti **_**finally**_** stopped laughing.**

He stood up from the end of my bed (which I will now have to disinfect) and said

"That Dave cracks me up, always liked him."

Yeh sure you did I thought, even a minute ago when you where slagging him off.

"Why don't you bring him round for dinner one day next week, introduce this funny lad properly?"

"Yeh sure dad." I said not really thinking about what I was saying, I just wanted my Vatti to, how do I say nicely? Oh yes, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM.

**8.30pm**

**Phone rang**

I obviously answered, I mean who else would? Deffo not the 'responsible parents' who are snogging in the Living Room, Erlack.

When I answered the phone, its was Jas.

"Hey Gee!"

"Hi Jas."

"Hi"

"You already said hi."

"Well I said it again."

"Well you're not meant to."

"Who said?"

"No one said, just it makes sense."

"It doesn't to me."

I was getting really annoyed by then,

"Because the only thing that makes sense to you is sentences including, Tom, Voles, Rambles and owls!!!!!" I shouted before I hung up.

Must breathe, Remember inner yoga, Hmmmmmm.

Phone Rang again I answered it, if this was Jas ringing back to talk about the rules of 'phone speech' I was going to certainly explode.

"Hello Jas if that's you to talk about all your twigs, frankly I don't want to know, You are supposed to be my friend, when all you go on about is Tom this and Tom that, I am surprised he isn't fed up of your HUGHMONGOUS knickers." God, Why was I in such a mood?

"Phwoar Kittycat you and Jassy Spazzy have some problems."

"Oh, sorry Dave I thought it was Jas you see we were just on the phone, I didn't mean to mention her knickers in front of you, I don't want you to be scarred for life." He laughed,

"Its fine Gee, It's not your fault you are utterly insane." There was a bit of a silence before he said,

"But I love you for it." He finished.

"Dave I love you too." That's when Vatti came out of the Living and started prancing about in front of me, saying,

"Is that Dave? Invite him over, I want to have a little chat, get to know him." I just rolled my eyes at him and gestured for him to go away. Far away.

But instead, Guess what he did? He lunged forward and took the phone out of my hand, I was shocked, actually more than shocked, I was er well really shocked.

I stood there staring in disbelief, Vatti was talking to _my boyfriend._

I tried to snatch it back so I could attempt to explain to Dave, that the crazy mad man on the phone, was not in fact my Vatti, just a regular mentally ill criminal, who as escaped from Azkaban, the 'famous' jail in Harry Potter, at first I had my doubts that Dave wouldn't believe me but then I thought, 'this is Dave where talking about.'

I was watching Vatti, he really ought to lose some weight, he took up the whole passage. He started to do the loud laughing and thigh slapping, It was vair disturbing. By the sound of the muzzled voice down the other side of the phone, Dave was talking a lot, and Dad well he was just having a seizure i.e. laughing.

After around 20 minutes Vatti _finally _hung up, without letting me speak to Dave, How nice. Not.

"Dad, Why did you hang up on Dave when I wanted to speak to him?"

"He said he had to go, Gavin and Stacey's on."

Charming, my boyfriend abandoned me to watch some welsh comedy.

I just shrugged off the comment and girded my loins, if Dave couldn't speak to me I will make him, which means No, not Libby style torture, I got ready to visit him at his is house.

**5 minutes later.**

Okay so I decided on, tight Jeans, white t-shirt, blue hoodie, new boots.

**15 minutes later.**

When I finished my make-up I dashed down stairs. I would of told Mutti that I was going out, but I didn't want to risk it, instead I left a note.

**20 minutes later.**

**Dave's doorstep.**

Cor, it's bloody freezing out here tonight, I feel like If I dare open my mouth my tongue will freeze off and get fed to the birds. Not that birds eat tongues. I don't know what they eat, I will have to ask Jas when I am speaking to her. If I lost my tongue I wouldn't be able to do number 6 which would be merde. Double merde.

Dave finally opened the door after what felt like forever.

"Hi Kittycat! You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Hi to you too Dave." To tell you the truth I was slightly startled to say the least.

"I need your help, I am arranging Rosie's party."

"Rosie's party? When did this happen?"

"Oh, Jas didn't tell you? We are having a party for Ro-Ro coming out of hospital."

"Cool, I wonder why Jas didn't tell me."

"God knows Kittycat."

Then I remembered that she had phoned me, that must of been what she wanted to say, oh well ho-hum.

Dave lead me into the Living room, where he had been playing on his play station.

"Well you're doing a good job of arranging Rosie's party, I mean playing on Call of duty 4 is vair helpful."I said.

"Look who is Little Miss Attitude today then, it's a shame too, because I was just about to give her the snog of her life. Oh well."

I looked at Dave. Bugger, my lips were puckering up for a number 6.

We sat down and started to look at the lists he had wrote out, mind you, for a boy he has vair neat handwriting all like smart and sharp. It was nice, I liked it. I read his food list,

**Dorito's**

**Party rings**

**Branston pickle sarnies**

**Quavers**

**Pop corn**

**Chocolate fountain**

**Jelly babies**

**Crackers **

**Strawberries **

**Cake.**

The list sounded yummy scrumboes, but I warned him that there was no fish on the menu and that Rosie would certainly kill him, to prevent a young death he added fish shaped biscuits (don't ask me).

**30 minutes later.**

**Dave's room.**

Dave makes like the best Hot choccie in the universe, it's fabbity fab.

All the arrangements are done and Me and Dave are going out to town to by the stuff tomorrow, then around 7.00 where going out for the meal he promised.

**Friday October 2****nd**

**9.00am**

**Last day of skiving off school.**

Woke up nice and early for extra time to get ready to meet Dave.

I told him I would be at the clock tower for 11am so I had better get a move on and start and get dressed.

**10.50am**

**The clock tower.**

I got there slightly early, 10 minutes in fact. I thought of a way I could amuse myself for 10 whole minutes. Not going to happen I thought.

**11.00am**

Dave finally arrived, I don't know how I managed to stay sane those whole 10 minutes but I did it. Sort of.

When Dave noticed me he ran over handing me a rose. I smiled and he smiled back, showing his Vampire fangs. I laughed like a loon on loon tablets.

**5.00pm**

**Home.**

Brill-o-pads day, Dave and I got all the stuff for the party, also I got a new outfit to wear tonight, it's a black (duh!) dress with a red belt. I got red shoes to match and I am planning on borrowing Mutti's new bag, if she leaves it unattended that is.

I was going to walk round to Dave's at around 7-ish. I better Hurry.

**7.05**

**Walking to Dave's.**

Slightly late, It took me a little longer than I thought to apply my make- up, as the loony cats where attacking me every five minutes.

When I got to Dave's I rang on the doorbell, from inside I heard Dave shout "Come In!"

I opened the door and walked into the sitting room (after shutting the door of course).

When I got there Dave was sitting on the sofa in his _SPIDERMAN_ jarmies, playing on the play station.

"Dave! We have to leave soon you should be ready."I shouted over the shooting noises that where coming from the Game.

"Eh? What time is it?"

"Its 10 past 7 you gonk now get ready!"

"Bugger I thought it was only 6!"

I just watched him Run up the stairs like some sort of loonatic.

**10 minutes later...**

**Waiting, Still waiting...**

While Dave was gone, my curiosity got a little better of me, I picked up the black, shiny, play station controller and began to hit the buttons, I was beginning to enjoy it.

**35 minutes.**

"Gee, get off now, we REALLY have to go."

"mm-hum, give me a minute- YES I KILLED ANOTHER ONE."

"Ok Gee, Are you done yet?"

"Nearly."

"Gee!"

"SSSSSHHHHH"

In the end Dave unplugged it and the screen went black, I was quite glad he took such drastic actions as I was getting _ slightly _addicted, as Dave put it.

**8.15pm**

**Restaurant.**

We arrived at the restaurant and where shown to our seats, we chose our food and started chatting.

"So is everything ready for Ro-Ro's party?" I asked filling a short silence.

"Yup, I just need to make sure she actually comes." He said.

"Oh, Its fine me and Jas can take care of that."

"I thought you weren't speaking to Jas?" Dave said tilting his head.

"Oh yeh, I forgot that, she will come crawling back to me soon enough."

"I certainly would." Dave said before giving me a soft kiss on my mouth, I went total jelloid, I prepared myself for a full frontal snog but he pulled back.

"Later." He said winking.

Then the food came it looked fabby. I got stuck in, I hadn't ate anything today apart from the muffin me and Dave shared in Starbucks.

**5 minutes later.**

"Mark's going to court next month." Dave said in between mouthfuls of pasta.

"Really? Good."

"Yeh, Wet Lindsey is going to support him."

"Hah! That will be a funny sight to watch."

"Yeh, tell me about it."

**9.30pm**

Dave walked me home, we were standing outside on my doorstep, I was just about to invite him in....

But Vatti beat me to it. He opened the door and practically jumped on Dave. Dave nearly had a heart attack, I don't blame him. I mean have you seen the size of him?

**2 ½ hours later.**

**(100,000 Vatti seizures)**

Dave had left the building, thank god because Vatti has gone a new shade of red.

I said I would call Dave tomorrow so we can update each other on what's happening about Rosie's party.

**1.00am**

**Bed of Lurve.**

I was just snuggling down to get some beauty sleep, when Vatti walked in.

"Georgia Nicholson, I need to talk to you." He said.

Oh god, Not another talk, FETCH ME THE ROPE!!!!

_**There you go everyone who has been vair patient waiting for this chappie. Not a lot happened but Rosie's party, sure is going to be eventful. Its 3.00am and I am supposed to be at school tomorrow, oops. Might take a sickie if I do, I could write around 4 chapters..............**_

_**Sorry I was day dreaming there. So Rosie is back next chapter, Let the Viking fun begin!!!**_

_**Remember to review, it makes me vair happy. Oh and check out my other fan fic, only 2 chapters at the mo but I will be updating soon.**_

_**ADIOS!!**_

_**Maddybee AKA Geordie-Gee.x**_


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ

***Announcement***

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

My dear lil chummies. Yes I know. I have the right to be punished. I wouldn't even be shocked if you sent me off to Slim and forced me to lick all of her chins. Sorry for putting that picture in your mind.

SOOO – a lot has happened in the almost year that I havn't updated.

Firstly, let me say the last book was released. I of course bought it as soon as it was out and read it in 24 hours. The truth was I hated it, If it is requested (leave me a simple review saying "request for last book!")I will do a full review on it but am not going to do a Jas rambling now. The thing was the ending was too rushed. There, that is all am saying.

Now let's get back to my story: Gee Nicks and her Marvy Life.

I hope you don't hate me too much for being so lazy and absent for like 1 whole year, I still can't believe how unfair that is. But I sort of became uninterested. I got busy with school and when the busyness of school went away I found new "obsessions." And to be honest I have only thought of this story twice in that whole time. I am ashamed to say that one of these obsessions became Twilight. This lasted through the summer. Sorry -

So let's stop all this misery that is what we call the past!

I have been reading the Georgia stories I favourited last xmas. You have no idea how bad I was last Christmas. I locked myself away in my room on my laptop for the whole time we were on holiday from school and read all of the Georgia stories on I never even saw my family Christmas day because I was that obsessed. Do I regret it ? yeah sort of. Did I love becoming so happy with reading Georgia that I would start hyperventilating during the stories I was reading- Definitely.

And remembering all of this stuff and reading all the stories has sort of got me hooked again YEY!

Omg this is 350 words long and i can see the red and blue error lines popping up everywhere but I don't care I am writing this. Do I CARE it is 2 in the morning?Nooooo

OK SO WHATI HAVE TOOK 2 PAGES TO SAY IS THAT I AM GOING TO CONTINUE MY STORY! YUP YOU HEARD IT. TOMORROW I AM STARTING CHAPTER 15 OF GEE NICKS AND HER MARVY LIFE. I AM GUESSING YOU ARE ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS RIGHT NOW... SO READ THIS AND IT WILL PROBS HELP

WHY- because I said i would finish it and because of everything I said above.

WHEN- Nowwwwwwww! :D

HOW: On my lovely lil computer.

WHERE: Emm please don't be a stalker, you weird person-

WHO: Meeeeeee.

I thought that since I lost interest. You did too. But even today I am getting emails saying that people have reviewed and added it to their favourites which made me feel so happy and motivated me to do more!

I have read over gee Nicks and her Marvy life but am a lil rusty at my style of writing so bear with me at first. I am a bit frustrated with the storyline I created so far. There is a lot of action and violence (dave and his arm cast, dave and the fire with rosie and sven the whole mark thing) so here is what I am going to do: I am going to try and solve all those little things and then carry on with a more relaxed swoony story line! Lets see if we can get Georgia and Dave to NUMBER 10 :D

So I hope people read this. If you did please write a simple "Hi" In my reviews thankssss! This will help me know that people actually do want to carry on so Seee you on the next chapter!!! :D XX

Lots of kisses.- Maddybee! X (PS-. I used to be called Geordie Gee. I am now sticking to my original nickname maddybee. Please do not get confused )


End file.
